


Sin Vergüenza /无羞无耻

by Blueaway (blueaway)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom!Bucky, Bucky get fucked in white dress, Bucky is a crybaby, But only in front of Stevie, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Femininity, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fools, Intersex Bucky, Kinky, Lactation Kink, Masturbation, Mommy Issues, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Pregnant Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Skinny!Steve, Unrequited Love, first blood, i fucking love crying bucky, teenage dream, wet dreams
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/pseuds/Blueaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A secret was out: Bucky is an androgyne. Or it's never been a secret, Steve knew it, always.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. 柔墙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret was out: Bucky is an androgyne. Or it's never been a secret, Steve knew it, always.

Bucky从警局走出来，垂着头穿过马路，气忿冷却后的脸苍白得就像此时的天空，似乎大雨将至。他眼皮耷拉，右眼眶周围黑了一圈，晕了浅紫，还有些发红。嘴角旁有血迹，腮帮还余气未消似的鼓着。Steve走在他身旁。

一辆车驶来，老远就发出刺耳的喇叭声，而他似乎根本没有当一回事，心不在焉地在马路上晃悠，直到Steve扯着他的手用力把他往前拽。

“臭小子，你不要命啦？！”司机探出头朝他俩大骂，声音在汽车扬长而去的噪声里淡去。

“喂！你不要命啦？”把他带到到另一边人行道上，Steve把这句话重复了一遍，放开他的手，眉头紧皱，而Bucky只是朝他微笑了一下，像是揶揄，接着继续往前走。Steve突然希望自己能再高一些（好吧他一直都希望如此），这样他就能把他摇摇欲坠的身体揽在手臂里，把这个魂不守舍的人安安全全送回家。

可如今他甚至在犹豫要不要碰他。

“那条子说是你先动手的？”Steve开口问道。

他点头，看着地面。

“发生了什么？你从来不会主动出手打人的。”

“靠，分明就是那些人渣欠揍！”他扭过头瞪Steve，狠狠咬着牙关直到太阳穴作痛。

“告诉我发生了什么。”Steve放慢脚步，轻扯他的衣角。

“算了吧。”他推开Steve的手。

Steve停下来，抓住他的手肘，“你可以对任何人隐瞒，但至少你得告诉我，好吗？”

 他闭上眼睛，有一瞬的呼吸颤抖了，沉默几秒后再次睁开眼，“Stevie……求你，我已经很累了，头疼得要爆炸。现在我只想安静地走回家，好吗？”

 “算了，我也没法强迫你。”Steve叹气，跟上他的脚步，“说真的Buck，你得去一趟诊所，给伤口消消毒，反正离这儿又不远。”

“不去。好累。我要回家。”

“不如先去我家。”

“不要。”

“你觉得你妈看见你这样子会作何感想？”

“不知道。”

“以往你帮我揍那些大混球结果鼻青脸肿地回到家，有好好想过你妈的感受吗？”

“我通常都在想你这个蠢货什么时候能让我好过一点。”

“我现在不正是要让你好过吗？！”Steve差点吼出来，一个从他们身边经过的女人惊诧地看着他。他低下头，压低了声音，“听着，Barnes，我妈是护士还是你妈？”

“你妈。”

“那你最好先跟我回家。要么就告诉我今天下午到底发生了什么。”

“好啦，去你家就去你家。”他说，“不过你得闭嘴。”

“你今天真是奇怪——”

“Steve Rogers——”

“OK，你看路啊。”

转个弯就是阿拉米达街了，熟悉的矮楼和街面被死气沉沉的傍晚染灰，凉风扑在脸上，钻入裤管。他低头数着自己左脚的步伐，然后是右脚。他的肘被Steve的手轻捧着，生怕他一个踉跄就跌倒了，手掌的暖意无声渗入皮肤。他想哭。

他甚至不认识他们。而他们讥笑的嘴脸再次生硬地插进他的脑组织里，光是回想就让他作呕。他们的手伸到他裤管下，说要看看他这个阴阳人的构造。他的短裤差点被强行扯下。他踢中了其中一个家伙的老二，挣脱他们的手撒腿就跑，他们追上来，他捡起一块石头朝他们扔去，却被另一块石头绊倒。三个人揍他一人，他只能紧紧抓住自己的裤带。最后他得感谢那位及时出现的条子，否则他的裤子就真的被脱下来了。他被揍得很痛，但这并不重要。

重要的是他的秘密，那个让他羞耻至极的秘密。他甚至想过干脆早些死掉，趁秘密还没被公之于众，把这种羞耻一声不吭地带入坟墓——可他现在才十六岁，身旁还有个十五岁的瘦小子，各种疾病缠身似乎随时都会先带走他。好吧，至少也得等Steve撑不住了他才有资格去死。

Steve是他最好的朋友，当然可以知道他的一切。但唯独这件事，绝不可以。

他用手背擦了擦眼睛，一阵情绪猛地涌上鼻头，他咬紧牙关，用力咽了咽，轻声说了句“风好大啊。”

* * *

Sarah Rogers捏着根棉签，蘸了药水轻轻在他眼角下涂抹，先是感觉凉凉的，而随后的刺痛让他眉头紧皱。

“真是的，他们下手怎么那么重。”她说。

“还好啦。”Bucky又吸了口凉气，“其实这种小伤口我在家自己也能处理的。”他对Steve瞥了一眼。

“是啊，你这傻瓜一定会让伤口尽情发炎的。”Steve迈开脚步，“我去倒杯水。”

等Steve走进了厨房，Sarah Rogers也刚好在Bucky的鼻梁上贴好一个创可贴，“好了，洗脸的时候别太大力就行。你啊，对自己好一点。”她拍了拍他的肩膀，把东西收进医药箱。

“Ms. Rogers，”他在她站起来准备转身之前叫住她，看着她的眼睛顿了顿，“我想问一个问题。”

“问吧。”她微笑道。

“呃，其实是帮我妹Rebecca问啦……”他不好意思地耸肩，“女孩子的……那个……初潮，通常是十二岁，是吗？”

她瞪大眼睛，然后笑着点头。“是啊，Rebecca来啦？可是女孩子一般都不会随便对男生说这种事的诶。”

“我们什么都说的。”他回答，吸了口气，“那……十六岁来正常吗？噢不不不，十五岁。十五岁正常吗？”

“什么正不正常的？”Steve突兀的声音把他吓了一跳。

“没事。”他接过那杯水狼狈地咽下，希望Steve的母亲对这件事什么都别说。

“没事，关于Rebecca而已。女孩子的事情，你感兴趣是吗？”Sarah对她儿子说道。

Steve没回答，看着他的朋友一下子将一杯水喝完，擦干嘴，然后躲开了他的目光。

* * *

Steve的手指扫过墓碑上母亲的名字。太阳西沉，一切都在损失着温度。Bucky这时意识到，不管两个人再怎么亲密无间，总有一些东西无法分享。比如说现在这种无法言喻的悲戚，它正在Steve体外筑起一道无声无形的围墙，似乎任何外界的言语都无法突破，任何一种苍白的安慰只能尴尬碰壁。

他们从公共墓园走回到Bucky的公寓，一路无言。一开门Steve便径直走到沙发旁坐下，似乎用光了所有的力气，头枕在沙发面上，用手捂住眼睛。

Bucky从没见过他哭，在这世上他最不愿意看见的就是Steve的眼泪。而此时他在内心大喊，哭吧，Stevie，哭出来吧。

但他没有。他抬起脸看Bucky，眼眶没红，表情也是空白一片。他指了指窗台，“帮忙开一下收音机吧。”

“好。”Bucky立即跑到窗前打开收音机，差点把旁边的那瓶花碰倒。夏威夷尤克里里的几道弦声从音响温柔地淌出，像夏日的海水，如果此时气氛没有这么凝重的话，这种声音会让整个房间变成一个甜蜜的漩涡。他缓缓走到Steve身旁坐下，理了理裤褶，正想开口说些什么，就被眼前这个瘦男孩紧紧抱住。

Bucky愣了几秒，双手挣了一下，想抚摸他的背脊，告诉他一切都会好起来的。但Steve却因此把他抱得更紧了，脸颊贴着他的锁骨，一句话都没说，只是在有规律地吸气，呼气。

好吧。他就这样任Steve拥着，双手笨拙地垂在两旁，等Steve开口说话，或者等泪水打湿他的胸口。但似乎什么都没发生，一分钟淌过去，他的腰有些发酸，于是他慢慢往后，让背撑在沙发上。Steve的手松了松，脸随着他的小动作靠到了Bucky的胸膛上，他没抬头看他也没开口说话，继续揽住Bucky的腰。

Bucky的手这时就可以轻轻抚顺Steve的金发了，他总觉得该对朋友说些什么，又怕自己突兀的声音打破这一刻奇妙的平衡。时间似乎静止了，只剩下一些微小的动态。电风扇晃悠悠地转着，把他发鬓的汗水慢慢蒸干了。Steve的呼吸憩息在他胸口，随着他的心跳一起一伏。

直到这首歌结束，他才意识到几分钟又过去了。Steve终于放开他的身体，抿嘴一笑。

“你真是世界上最舒服的抱枕，”Steve终于开口说道，“我有点渴了。”

Bucky长长地舒了口气，“好啦，我给你剥个橙子。”说着他伸手往桌上的水果篮里挑了个最大的橙子，这时另一首歌的前奏响起。

_Out of the darkness you suddenly appeared._

_You smiled and I was taken by surprise._

_I guess I should have seen right through you,_

_But the moon got in my eyes._

_I was so thrilled by the love you volunteered,_

_I gave my heart without a compromise._

他把一瓣橙肉送到Steve唇边，那对蓝眼珠的光芒仿佛在收音机传出的音符中徜徉，但依旧不忘忧伤。他张开嘴，咀嚼那片酸甜的果肉，对他露出浅笑。

_But with the morning's early light,_

_I didn't have a dream to my name._

Steve的微笑让Bucky觉得是自己从阴云后方偷了一片阳光。还没等他咽下那片橙，另一片就已经候在他唇边了。

_You know the saying that all who love are blind;_

_It seems that ancient adage still applies._

_I guess I should have seen right through you,_

_But the moon got in my eyes._

曲末，Steve推开他捏着的那瓣橙，渐渐凑近他的脸——

“别亲我。”他的手抵住Steve的嘴唇，才发现他的脸已经涨红了。音乐停下后，周遭异常安静，他甚至能听见自己的心跳。他不安地眨了眨眼，缓缓说：“让我来亲你。”

他们的嘴唇慢慢靠在了一起。Bucky相信自己永远、永远不会忘记这一刻。他会记得这时他心跳的声音，会记得Steve唇间传来的复杂情绪，会记得这个吻是橙子味的。

他什么都会记得，而他却忘记了自己埋藏最深的秘密。最后他说：“来跟我住吧。”

* * *

他看见了。

他看到他看见了。

而他似乎什么都没看见一样，把那包冒失的东西放回了原处。

* * *

这晚他们熄了灯，躺在各自的床上。与夏夜汗津津的燥热比起来，风扇带来的凉意简直微不足道。尽管如此，Steve的肚子上还是铺着一张薄布毯，而Bucky热得掀起了背心，四肢大开地躺着，像被海浪抛弃在沙滩上的一颗海星。

“今天我去便利店买东西的时候，听到了一些很糟糕的东西。”Steve侧过身看着Bucky突然说道。

Bucky感觉呼吸都被一大团热气压抑住了，他闭着眼睛回应：“听到了什么？”

“虽然也没有什么稀奇的，你也知道，这里到处都能听到粗鄙的下流话……”

“你到底听见了什么？”Bucky扭过头看他，莫名紧张起来，生怕那些关于他的流言传到Steve耳里。

“呃……也没什么啦，就是一个男人炫耀他和女同事在仓库里干的……那种事。”

“就这事啊？”他悄悄松了口气。

“可我没听过这么露骨的说法。”

“他怎么说的？”

“我怎么说得出来？”

“试试嘛。”

“好吧，我想想，他说——”Steve压着嗓子学道，“‘我他妈没碰见过口活这么好的婊子，她绝对是墨西哥的，操，那舌头啊把我老二伺候得——’诶后面我忘了。噢，他还说：‘我们差点把一个货架都给操翻了。你知道女人叫声最淫荡就是在这种偷腥的时候了，还有啊，她奶子香得要命。啧啧啧，她的小穴简直……又湿又紧！’”

“天啊，不敢相信我的耳朵。”Bucky撑着身体坐了起来。

Steve清了清喉咙，“很……很荒唐，是吧？”

“荒唐的是这些话居然从你嘴里吐出来了。你行啊，Rogers，连我都没说过这样的话。”

“喂，我只是模仿而已。”

“听到这些话的时候你都起反应了吧，哈？”

“没——当时我才没有。”Steve顿了顿，Bucky看见他的蓝眼珠在黑暗中恍惚一闪，“倒是现在……我……好了，我们说点其他的吧。”

他们突然陷入了沉默。听了Steve的这番下流话，Bucky想起白天的事情，感到不安和羞耻，而体内却仿佛有激流暗涌，把这种羞耻淋得愈加可怖，Steve今晚说的话愈发像是在含沙射影。也许他再也瞒不下去了。

“说真的Steve，这么多年来，你应该有所听闻吧。”

“关于？”

“我。”

“你？哪方面？”

“别装了，你知道的。他们一定跟你说过。”

“你一直都是她们话题的焦点啊，万人迷先生。”

“你看到了那包东西吧，今天早上。”

“嗯哼，那又怎样？”

“你不奇怪吗？我是说真的，你不奇怪吗？Rebecca早就已经不在这里住了，这里只有我们两个……男的——没错，男的——谁他妈会用这种东西？”

“反正不是我。”Steve听起来根本不在乎，“别想那么多了，早点睡吧。晚安。”

“晚安？”Bucky的句子开始崩溃变音，他努力忍着声音里的颤抖，“妈的，Steve Rogers，你居然——晚安？”

Steve没说话。

Bucky咽了咽，开始失控地大声说：“噢，你早就知道了吧？是不是？他们早就跟你说过，说我是个，是个阴阳人？噢！然后你就这样信了，什么都没问我，就这样相信了他们？是不是这样？”

“Buck，你觉得这很重要吗？”Steve突然坐起来，掀开肚子上盖着的布毯，没打算等他回答，继续说道，“要是你真觉得这件事很重要的话，好，我坦白告诉你，从来都没人告诉过我。我一直都知道。”

他瞪着Steve，感觉呼吸一窒，说不出话。他努力吸着氧气，闭上眼睛，这时一滴眼泪趁机顺着脸颊滑落，然后他就决堤了，捂住嘴哭出声来。

Steve跳下床来到他身旁，坐在他的床沿上。

“别看我！”他别过头，边哭边说，“妈的，你每次看着我，我就觉得一切都被你看穿了！”

Steve扳过他的脸，看进他的眼睛：“告诉我，你真的觉得那么重要吗？这件事，这种你根本没法选择的事情，你与生俱来的东西，你觉得我会因为这种事情疏远你？那反过来想，这样的话当年你最好看都别看我这个小矮人一眼——”

“你不知道我瞒得有多辛苦！”他对他大吼，哭得更厉害了，用手背狠狠地擦着眼睛，但眼泪依旧不受控制，肆意涌出。

“听着，”这时Steve的眼神竟让他在二十八摄氏度的夏夜打了个寒噤，“没错，我不知道。我只是以为你这样做是出于必要的自我保护，或者其他原因。我们之间没有什么好隐瞒的，但是对于这个秘密，我尊重你，所以你瞒着我的时候，我也就当做什么都不知道好了，也许这样会让你好受一些？而现在，你告诉我你瞒得很辛苦，如果我早知道是这样的话，打死我也不会跟着你把这个谎撒了这么多年。”

他一吸一顿，眼泪继续往下坠，打湿了膝盖，“混……混蛋……蠢死了……”他嚅嗫道。

“没错，我们都蠢死了。”Steve伸手抹去他的泪水，“好了，别哭了。你看你，哭得像个傻女孩一样，明早眼睛就要肿成桃子了。”

Bucky抽泣着握住他瘦小的手腕，大口大口地呼吸，等自己顺上气来才能开口说话：“不管……不管你要什么，只要我有，就一定会给你。” 

“可你已经给了我一切了啊。”Steve蹙着眉笑。

“没有，”Bucky说，“还没有。”他握紧他的手，把他拉近，“我没有给你……作为女孩应该给你的东西。”

他吻上他的嘴唇，尝到自己唇上的残泪，Steve没有拒绝，倾前身子加深了这个吻，把咸涩的味道吸吮而去。他的手腕仍被Bucky握住，被他带领着，探进背心，覆上他隆起的胸部。

那颗乳粒在Steve手掌的触碰下悄然凸起，Steve的惊叹甚至要在这个吻里呢喃而出，因为他以往以为Bucky的胸肌是结实的，但现在看来并不如此，它们软绵绵的。他没碰过女人的乳房，但他也许记得母亲哺乳时所给予他的柔软。

他的手被引导着继续向下，能感觉到他皮肤表面冒出的细汗，还有他中断那个吻之后剧烈起伏的小腹。

Bucky的脸很烫，痛哭过后时不时仍会无法自控地抽泣。他已经分不清从窗外淌进来的是路灯还是月光，Steve的眼睛半开半闭地注视着他，泛起微弱的光芒。

他意识到，没有一刻的情绪会是纯粹的，他羞耻至极，又羞赧暗喜，还没从心底扎根的痛苦中完全脱离，继而又被卷入一个崭新的甜蜜漩涡。就这样领着Steve的手，击破身体上的围墙，在自己的皮肤上雕琢罪恶，又在他的触摸下第一次对自己的身体着迷。

然后Steve的手划过腰部，被带进他的内裤。

“不，Buck，我不能……”Steve突然把手抽离，低下了头。

他一时无言，羞辱感淹没了这一刻之前酝酿好的所有情绪。他推开Steve，倒在床上，侧身躺着不去看Steve的脸。“我知道了，我知道了。这很丑陋，双性人的身体就是这么畸形，我们刚才干的事也很肮脏，不可见人。而你啊，你Steve Rogers终究是要被历史铭记的大人物啊。都怪我，都是我的错。对不起。好吧，我们睡觉吧。晚安。”

“好啊Barnes，你居然敢这样说。”Steve的声音沾了些异样的沙哑，Bucky用枕头捂住耳朵，打算再也不去听他说的话了。随后他咬住嘴唇发出一阵绵长的闷哼，因为Steve正用力扯着他的枕头，而他赌气似的拼命抓着，把自己的头捂得更紧。

最后他的闷哼变成了惊叫。

没有任何防备，Steve扯下了他的裤子，裤管一下子便穿过脚踝，他的下半身第一次彻底暴露在Steve眼前。他一下失去了所有戒备，松开了自己的枕头。

Steve爬上床，翻过他的身体，双手撑在他肩旁让他面对自己，喘着气用分外低沉的声音说：“你说，你怎么敢？”

Bucky眼泪直流，渗进了枕头。

“我会让你知道你的身体究竟有多美。”

Steve分开他修长的双腿，低下头埋在他两腿之间。他开始揪住床单，些许庆幸这是夜晚，他的下半身构造在Steve眼前也许只是一片阴暗模糊，这种丑陋不能被他看清。

他的阴唇被两根手指撑开，这让他不禁捂住了眼睛，咬住下唇不让自己发出任何一种声音，纵使他知道这只是徒劳。当那片暖舌由会阴舔至他的阴蒂时，他轻喊出来，那是一种连他自己都从未听过的细软，这把他吓了一跳，意识到在自己身体里的确藏着一个真实存在的女人。

Steve的舌头没一会儿就把他舔湿了，他能感觉到暖液从里面缓缓淌出来，沾到Steve美妙的嘴唇上，又回到他的阴部。他的男性性器也随着翘起，肿胀，沉甸。

“你到底是怎么……啊……学坏的……？”

“你觉得我这样很坏？”Steve停下来，抬起脸看见他摇了摇头，“谁知道呢，也许是因为这位坏女孩吧。”

“你见过哪位坏女孩还是处女的？”Bucky躁动地扭腰，把腿间柔软的肉花往Steve的拳头上靠，没揪着床单的另一只手撸动自己的柱身。“你倒是继续啊……”

他听见Steve吞咽的声音，然后那根中指抵在他湿润的甬道口，那里一边流着淫液一边缓缓张合，已经像一张小嘴似的含住了他的指尖。随着Steve的手指渐渐往内推，他潮湿的内壁似乎收得更紧了，甬道深处又麻又痒，刺激他不停地呼着要更多。

然后食指也插了进去，开始跟着中指一起内外抽动，左右旋弄，不停磨蹭他温热的内壁。他被这样温柔的指交弄得有些眩晕，泪水又一次晕糊视域。这时他在自己柱身上来回抽弄的手也伸向下方的女阴，用一个指尖刺激着自己的阴蒂。

“你真美。”Steve渐渐加快了手上的速度，“我恨你。我恨你一直都不知道自己有多美。”

他一只手掀起自己的背心，咬住了衣角，但听见Steve的这句话之后他的呻吟更加失控了。他不知道自己是不是又开始哭了，眼泪流过发鬓，浸湿头发，他觉得今晚他过多的眼泪从身体四溢，变成汗水淌在床单上，甚至变成了透明的黏液，在Steve手掌上飞溅而出。也许这些都是泪水的不同形式罢了。

他认为自己是个地狱，完全不知道自己到底是如何衬得上这个金发男孩任何一种形式上的赞美。而这些赞美仍在慷慨地继续着。

“你是布鲁克林最美的女孩。”Steve吻上他的小腹，带着急促的粗喘，“我要给你买最好看的裙子，裤袜……还有高跟鞋。”

“而且，你就算是男孩，也是最美的那个。”

“你看看你，简直一团糟。”

“不过我喜欢。”

“我的美人。”

他咬住衣角尖叫着射了出来，精液沾在了腹部，淫水喷溅在Steve手上，还有些从洞口流到了会阴。

眼前被快感冲得一片漆黑，他喘着气，擦干眼睛，然后Steve的嘴唇凑了上来，吻他。

“你还没……”

“我早就到了。”

他把湿黏的手指伸到他唇边，他看了Steve一眼，红着脸把他的手指吸吮干净。

“我还想要你的，那个，进来。”

“可是我们没有套。”

“那又怎样？”

“虽然我没有那种病……”Steve说，“但你想怀孕吗？”

“你以为怀个孕那么简单吗？”Bucky轻笑，“再说了，怀上你的孩子是迟早的事。”

“噢，看来你早就有所期待了？”Steve又一次吻他的脸，从他身上爬下来准备走向自己的床，“我困了，明天还要早起。”

Bucky急忙拉住他的手，“今晚和我睡，好吗？”

他知道Steve当然不会拒绝，尽管这个夜晚还是这么的热。他只想用一切理由去拥抱他。

Steve睡在身旁的感觉让他有种前所未有的安心，但他无法入睡。直到第一抹不纯净的白色打湿地平线，他才进入浅层的梦境，脑内清醒的最后一句话是：你真是不知羞耻。

但谁在乎呢。


	2. 颤涌（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not-so-blue period.

像是下了一夜看不见的雨，翌日的烈阳把花期催来——

Bucky醒了，揉了揉眼，眼前的金发男孩正盯着他看，窗外漏进来的光线把那一眼浅蓝照得尤其明朗。而在这样的光明下，他整夜隐隐的罪恶感即刻暴露无遗。

“早啊。”Steve说。

“啊。”他哀叫一声，用枕头捂住脸，不去看Steve的眼睛。有那么几秒他觉得自己失去了说话的能力，脑壳似乎只剩下一些空洞散乱的疑问，问自己如何降生、成长、被时间牵着鼻子走，然后如何能来到现在这一刻，让他有资格被那双蓝眼睛这般盯着看——

不够格，永远都不够。除非他能让自己重生，至少让自己成为一个正常人——而如果能为他变得完美，那就最好不过了。

如今，把他搁在沉默当中更是让他倍感罪恶。他吞吐地开始组织语言：“你……我觉得……我们……”

“我们怎么？”

“我们昨晚做的事……似乎不怎么好……”

“你后悔了？”

他沉默片刻，轻轻摇头。

“喂，看着我。”Steve扯开他的枕头，映在在他瞳孔里的身影突然凑近，“你后悔吗？”

“不。”他愣了愣，用力摇头，“我只是觉得你会……”

“昨晚是谁说要怀上我的孩子啊？”

“还能有谁，我呀。”

Steve嗤声一笑，嘴唇嚅动了两下，Bucky等他应答，但他只是伸手用拇指划过他的眼睑。

他没被Steve这样碰过，就算昨晚Steve的手指已经深深探入他的身体让他颤抖发狂，但这样的触碰就像是第一次被阳光爱抚，第一次感受到自然而然的含情脉脉。他闭上眼睛，想让他的手指抚遍他微微作痛的眼球。

“你眼睛肿了。”

Steve的手指移开，他再次睁开眼。也许是不经意往后碰到了他的耳廓，这次轻触激起的一阵酥麻让他猛然缩了缩脖子。

“痒……”

Steve微笑着，从他床边移开身体站起，理了理衣服，“好了，我得出门了。”

“等等，”他叫住他，但想不到理由让他留下，倒是想着现在的自己看起来是有多可怜巴巴蠢兮兮。而Steve的眼神，从他睁眼那刻起，似乎一直在传达某种允诺。他撑起上身，爬到Steve跟前，仰起头看着他的眼睛。“不亲我一下吗？”

Steve毫不犹豫，俯身轻吻他的脸颊。

“再来一次。”他抬起下巴。

于是Steve在他脸颊上又啄了一口。

“还要。”他撅起嘴唇。

Steve还是没有迎上他的唇。但他握住了他的脖子，在皮肤上某个跟着脉搏轻颤的地方重重吮吻。他措不及防地轻呼，喘息欲盖弥彰，感觉自己的内裤前已经一片湿了，而当他把领口往下扯准备接受更多的时候Steve就放开了他。

“够吗？你得知道这么一会儿工夫，我在你脖子印下的这个三天都消不掉。”

“你怎么就是不亲我的嘴啊？”

“因为你没刷牙啊，蠢。”Steve笑出声，“再说了，我不会一下子把你尝完。”

不知怎的，印在床上的一片阳光很快就移走了，锯末和面包混杂的味道变得清晰起来。他看着他走出房间，身下又是一阵新的暖湿。

* * *

今天Steve回家的时间比以往迟了一些。走进家门时他手里拎了个袋子，脸上表情带着兴奋的浅红，还有些窘涩的痕迹。他脱掉鞋子，径直走向沙发上坐着的Bucky。他猜他待会儿又要像以前那样神秘兮兮地叫他闭上眼睛了。

“Buck，”Steve叫他的名字，他就自觉地合上双眼了。

“嗯。”

他感觉到Steve在他身边坐下时沙发重心稍往下晃了晃。他在等他开口，而一阵空白的沉默让他疑惑地睁开了一只眼睛。他对上了他的目光，Steve正安静地看着他。

“干嘛？干嘛这样看我？”他瞪大了双眼。

“说真的，Buck，”Steve叹了口气，“有时候你会可爱得让我想要伤害你，你知道吗？比如，掐你的脖子，比如，呃，揪你的头发，比如……”

他顿住了，不再往下说。而Bucky绽开笑容：“这我知道。”他抓起Steve的一只手覆上自己的脖子，刚好遮住早晨的那道吻痕，“那就伤害我吧，尽管这对我来说根本就不算什么伤害。”

但Steve用那只手捏住了他的下巴，把他的嘴唇往自己唇上按，像吃一枚果冻那样吻他，狠咬他的下唇，另一只手紧紧挽着他的腰部，似是要把他压进自己的身体里。Bucky嘤细的声音被这个用尽全力的吻又一次释放出来，窜进Steve的耳朵里。这时他们的身体间多了些空隙，那只揽在腰间的手滑向Bucky的下体，粗糙地上下抚摩。

“唔……唔……”他的嘴被继续啃咬，胯部迎合着Steve轻微扭摆，觉得自己甚至能隔着内裤和薄短裤把Steve的手掌弄湿。

“我要你，”Steve中断了这个吻，拿起身后的袋子准备掏出里面的东西，又匆忙地重复了一次，“我要你，Bucky，我要你穿上这个。”

那条叠好的裙子被展开，Bucky看见这是一条款式简单的纯白连衣裙，胸前一排整齐的纽扣直至领口，裙摆上还有两个口袋，口袋上是用红细绳缠成的蝴蝶结。这么一条普通的女式连衣裙就让他的心脏比刚才跳得更加快了。

“你……要我穿这个？”

Steve把裙子贴在他身上，柔软的面料抵着他的皮肤。没错，他知道自己必须得穿。他咽了咽，开始迫不及待想要看见自己穿上这条连衣裙会是什么样子。

“但是你买它的时候，别人有问什么吗？”

“没有。”

“肯定有。”

“没有。”

“别骗我。”

“好吧，有。”

“那你说了什么？”

“这很重要么？”

“你说了什么？”

“我说，我给我姐买的！怎么样！”Steve的声音突然变大了。

他瞪着Steve的脸愣了会儿，突然笑出声来：“哈哈，不怎么样。”他拿着裙子站起身，走进房间准备换上这套新衣服。关上门之前他对Steve眨了眨眼，“我觉得姐姐会喜欢Stevie的礼物哦。”

在他打开房门走出来时，Steve注意到这条白裙缠在他身上，似乎显得有些紧了，而这样一来他身体的线条变得更加明显，纤柔。他能看见他胸部轻微的隆起，还有他细腰至臀部的自然弧线。而且，裙子比想象中要短，穿在高挑的Bucky身上，裙摆仅仅遮过大腿的一半。

在这无声的十几秒里，他把他全身看了一遍又一遍，还发现他胸前有两个纽扣没扣，胸口和锁骨敞着。裙子的纯白把Bucky的脸衬得通红。

“你是按你的尺寸给我买的吧？”他扯着裙摆嘟哝道。

“你穿得很好看。”

“腰这里好紧。”

“没事。”

“太短啦。”

“真的很好看。”

“有两个纽我都扣不上。”

“你真他妈美，Barnes。”

“Steve，我……”Bucky脸颊的潮红颜色更深了，突然低下头看自己轻颤打结的手指。

Steve走上前把他推回房间，“我们不吃晚饭了。”

Bucky被他一路推到床边，最后被按倒在床上。Steve压在他身上，胸前传来两人心跳的震动。他看着Steve逼近的眼睛，面带惭色，“但你不能吃我。”

Steve没有理会这句话，他的手已经探进裙底，顺着他的大腿内侧往上轻抚，Bucky被弄得发痒，似笑似哭地轻哼，腿根颤抖着躲避他的手指。直到Steve的手探向他两腿之间，他突然抓住他的手。

“别摸那里……”他夹紧双腿，语气里的羞赧甚至带着些乞求。

Steve没有发问，但在Bucky看来，他蹙起的眉头和突然变凉的蓝眼似乎已经在冷冷地问他为什么。

“这太丢脸了，Steve”他缓缓说，“我是说，我刚刚换衣服的时候才发现……我，我的那个，来了。”

“什么？”Steve一脸疑惑，挪开身体把他全身扫视了一遍，并没有发现什么不妥。

他揪着床单坐起来，依旧紧夹双腿，“你个蠢货根本没把我当过女孩子看吧？”

“噢，昨天晚上之前我要是把你当女孩看，你会愿意吗？！”

“……有什么不愿意的。”Bucky心不在焉地回答，下身的暖液又开始缓缓淌出一点点，他开始担心身上穿着的这条白裙子，便稍稍侧了侧身。

看着他的小动作，Steve这时才意识到什么，睁大眼睛点着头，“我知道了，我知道了——”

“噢你终于知道了。”Bucky叹气，手指扯着胸前一颗纽扣，准备将裙子脱下来。“操蛋的是昨天早上发现你看见了那包卫生巾，然后我就气冲冲地把它扔掉了。”

Steve无奈地笑，拍了拍Bucky的额头，“你真是笨得可以啊，Barnes，作为半个女孩，你倒是真得庆幸自己的胸不大，不然我要是发现了你的胸罩，那你岂不是再也不穿了？”他稍微探头往Bucky裙底看，但只看见他更加收拢的双腿，“所以你现在是……弄到内裤上了？”

“嗯……我得把这条裙子换掉啦，不然会弄脏的。然后我又要去买一包那玩意儿回来。靠，真是够讨厌的。”他开始烦躁地解着自己的纽扣，而Steve突然跳下床，往门外走去。

“你待在这里别动。”

“诶，你去哪里？”

“帮你去买啊。”

“我自己去……”

“是吗，你怎么去？夹着腿蹦过去？”

他还没来得及回答就听见外门打开又快速关上的声音。

* * *

Bucky换了身干净的衣服从浴室走出来时，Steve在厨房水槽洗着一个茄子。

“现在才知道饿了？”

“还能怎样，我又吃不了你。”

“对不起啦，我倒是想把你喂饱啊。”他把下巴搭在Steve肩上，对着他耳朵轻轻吹了口气，“对了，这次你说了什么？”

Steve的肩膀颤了一下，“什么说什么？”

“我不相信你就脸不红心不跳地买了那包东西，遇到收银台那个多嘴的雀斑男什么都没问。”

“他的确没问。”Steve似乎是故意耸肩，抵了抵他的下巴，“倒是排我后面那家伙问了，还嬉皮笑脸动手推了我一把。”

“狗娘养的——”他突然站直，瞪着Steve的鼻尖，“你怎么说？”

“给我女人买的。”

“什么？”

“我说，给我女人买的。”

“你真这么说？”

“没错，不过那家伙当然不会信啊。”Steve从鼻腔哼出一声轻笑，“没人会信。”

“我相信就够了，你从来不说谎。”他立即说道，双手把Steve的肩膀紧搂入怀。他从未想过会被Steve称作“他的女人”，尽管不确定这到底是不是个玩笑话，但这已经够让他脸颊发热，贴着Steve同样温热的后脑勺。他听见水流戛然而止，Steve低头轻吻他缠在他胸口的手。他把他抱得更紧了，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，暗喜道：“不过我从来都不知道Steve Rogers会这么厚脸皮呢。”

“嗯，你要听更加厚脸皮的话吗？”Steve把那个茄子放下了。

“要。”他的鼻尖蹭着Steve的发鬓。

“你身体刚刚贴上来的时候，我就，又硬了。”

他听得出Steve压低的声线故作平淡，把这句话说得一本正经，这让他发笑。而某种慑人的力量在摇撼他的身体和心脏，他回想起昨晚Steve对他转述的那段污言秽语，如果没记错的话，提及几个女人私处的肮脏字眼时他甚至都没有停顿。

直到Steve转过身，看着他，似有微弱火光在蓝眸里浮动，他才意识到刚才的那个陈述句是他必须回答的。而现在他什么都不愿说，只想像昨晚Steve说到的那个女人那样，在这个隐秘的小空间里毫不知羞地取悦眼前这个坦诚的金发男孩。

在他之前，Steve先伸出了手搂住他的腰，把他的身体拉得更近，手上还沾着水，早有准备般直接滑向他后臀，手掌在那儿逗留，指尖在裤子布料上打转揉摁，无声向下，想要探入他两腿之间。

“不要碰我，Stevie，不要。”他摇着头，胸膛开始快速起伏，他咽了咽，试图把心跳速度放慢，害怕被其他人听见似的，低头对Steve轻声耳语：“我碰你就够了。”

他握着Steve的双肘，让它们往后撑在水槽上，然后开始解开Steve衬衣的纽扣。他的手指兴奋微颤，比他本身看起来更要慌张。Steve一直低头看着他的动作，轻声说：“你的手指在抖。”

“没有，我不紧张。”他立刻回答。

Steve笑了，“这有什么好紧张的啊？”

“你的心脏可不这么认为呢，我摸得到。”接着他的手来到Steve的裤沿，在附近徘徊了一阵，“Steve，说真的，我有点担心你……要是感觉哪里不对劲的话就告诉我，好吗？”

“别把我想得这么弱不禁风。”

“谁知道你会不会突然——”

“闭嘴Buck，”Steve扯下裤沿露出半勃的性器，用昨晚那个男人的腔调对他施令，声音变得粗哑，“把这个含进去。”

Bucky愣眼看着眼前Steve泛红肿胀的阴茎，又一次咽了口吐沫，仰起头望他，悄声叹了句“哇喔”。他舔了舔嘴唇，握住根部开始将柱身缓缓纳入口中，听见上方传来Steve一声粗重的长叹。当他感觉阴茎头抵住软腭时就不能再吞了，于是他又重复生涩地吞吐了几遍，想要把Steve完全纳入，但软腭被刺激得引起一阵呕吐感，眼睛也开始发涩。这时Steve用手抚摸他的头发，告诉他：“你做得很好。”

“唔——”他突然松开Steve，唇边沾着些前液，抬起头着急地说，“不好，我烂透了，我含不完……”

Steve察觉到他微弱的哭腔。他用拇指抚平Bucky蹙起的眉头，把他额前的一缕乱发拨到后面，“慢慢来，没必要含完。你棒极了宝贝，可我还想要你的舌头。”

Bucky轻轻点头，张开嘴让舌面来回扫过Steve整个柱身，舌尖来到前端时灵活弹动，并用上了嘴唇吸吮。他时不时抬起眼帘看着Steve的脸，是这样吗？我做的对吗？而在Steve看来他这样的注视满是色情的挑逗。他愈发急促的喘息让Bucky又害怕又兴奋，于是把闲着的一只手按在Steve左胸膛感受他的心跳频率，嘴里愈发硬挺的性器却渐渐让他暂时忘却隐忧，开始隔着裤子抚摸自己的下体。

两人都不说话，安静的厨房里只剩下吞吐的湿浸声，还有从客厅里收音机传来的隐约乐声，但没人有心思听清此刻播的是什么歌。Steve抑制着自己幅度过大的呼吸，开始摆动胯部操弄Bucky的嘴，溢入鼻腔的檀腥味感觉下流而迷人。

“Buck，我喜欢你穿裙子的样子。”Steve闭着眼睛说道，手用力揪着Bucky的头发，“还有……”他艰难地喘气，Bucky嘴上加快的动作让他在情欲边缘苦苦挣扎，而那些话却非吐不可似的，“还有你漂亮的小嘴含着我，的样子。”

唔唔应答了几句，Bucky撸动他的柱身，用含糊的几声呻吟把他带向高潮。情液释放在Bucky唇边，顺着下巴和脖颈往下淌，溅在他胸前，有些还滴到了大腿上。有那么一段时间Steve看不见东西了，眼前一片黑，然后色块渐渐分散，最后才变回具体形状，让他看清Bucky被他弄得一团糟但依旧漂亮的脸蛋。游离的思绪也慢慢游回，他终于听见这时从客厅传来的浅浅音乐。

“靠，我还喜欢——这首歌。”他边笑边喘，用拇指擦抹Bucky的嘴唇和下巴，“喜欢得要命。”

Bucky膝盖跪得作痛，他站起来缓缓道：“你就是不说你喜欢我。”

“你，你，你。“Steve大口喘着气，在嘴里反复品尝这个词，像是能咀嚼出什么来似的，但最后他只是摇头。“一说到你，‘喜欢’这个词还是太肤浅了。”

我爱你，Bucky突然想对他说，不停地说这三个字，因为这是此刻他唯一想到能说的话。不过，也许对Steve来说，言语的意义并不大，而刚刚他的那句话就已经足够表达了吧。Bucky颔首微笑着把嘴边抹净，下眼睑湿润的睫毛被Steve顺手抚干。

* * *

Steve，Steve，Steve……

周遭硝烟弥漫，电闪雷鸣，稠雨不止，分不清是宇宙洪荒还是末世景象。他不停喊着Steve的名字，是因为他的身体被打开到极致，被楔入到深处，他们在地球最后一片孤立的茵草地上，以原始野兽般的姿势剧烈做爱。

雨水把他们淋湿，体内暗潮涌动的感觉那么真实，Steve熟稔地吻他，他绝望地回吻，哭着，有声音不停地提醒他，这是他们的第一次也是最后一次。

知道吗，第一次看见你的时候，我在哭，你在笑。你告诉我，小子，别哭啊，男人的眼泪永远不要被别人看到。现在我敢告诉你，我做到了。

Stevie，不要走。

看呐，现在我们完全反过来了，因为这是最后一次吗？

我们会没事的。不要走。

我要走到哪里去呢？我会死，但我不会走。有时候我会觉得我们只是一个身体的不同两半，尽管我们是这么的不同，噢，就像亚当和夏娃本来就属于同一个身体啊。亲爱的，我们继续吧，直到太阳再次升起，直到我们又复制出一个“我们”。

可是我已经感觉不到你了。不要走。Steve……

他不停叫着Steve的名字，直到绝望的叫喊延伸到梦境以外，他猛然惊醒看到不知是被路灯还是被朝阳照得浅灰的天花板，梦魇随之消失。他终于吸入空气，像生平第一次呼吸那样贪婪惊惶，就差放声大哭了。他看见Steve在他身边惊诧地看他，然后才意识到自己的双手还停留在内裤里碰着半勃的性器。

“做噩梦了？”Steve坐起身来，揉着眼睛问他。

他的四肢缠到Steve身上，紧紧贴着他的身体把他搂在怀里，埋在他颈间抽泣几声之后眼泪就弄湿了Steve的衣服。Steve问他怎么了，不适地伸了伸脚，这时下身又被他修长的双腿夹得更紧。

“操他妈的，Stevie，你不要走，你会没事的。”

“你把我箍这么紧我能去哪儿啊，我什么事都没有。你别哭。”

“你会没事的。”他又悻悻地重复了一遍。

“我没事，我没事，倒是——你的腿能别蹭我那里吗，Buck？”

Bucky停住了抽泣，从Steve颈间抬起头来，爬上他瘦小而美好的躯干，胸膛贴胸膛，下体抵下体，粗暴地抹去自己的眼泪，挤出一个微笑。

“吻我，Stevie。”说完他用下巴磨刮Steve的脸颊，Steve伸手捧住他的脸对上他的嘴唇轻轻一啄。

“早啊，”Steve惺忪浅笑，“不过太阳还没起来呢，想再睡一会——”

“Steve，Steve，摸我，求你了，摸摸我，让我感受你……”他着急地在Steve身上扭胯，暖热的月水像此刻的他一样焦躁淌出，让他不得不收敛了动作，而嘴里呢喃的哀求却愈发狂躁。

“昨晚还不让我摸你。”Steve微挑嘴角，手掌由下探入他的背心，指尖触到肋部的时候他就痒得打了个激灵。Steve见之更是加重了力度，指尖嵌入他的皮肤，顺着侧腰慢慢向上，身上的薄背心随之被掀起，Bucky干脆一扯把它脱了下来扔在一边。他抓住Steve的手让它们更用力地往自己皮肉上按压，想让Steve在他身上触摸过的地方都留下痕迹，好像这样就不容易忘记。

他把Steve的手带到胸前，让他揉摁自己的乳首，看着两颗乳粒在指间涨红变硬。手指挑逗的酥麻加上月事期间的胀痛令他呻吟出声，而泪滴挂在眼角不愿下落。他倾前身子，吻Steve张开的嘴角，Steve又回吻他敏感的耳廓。

天色渐亮，但变化微弱，能察觉到的仅是稀疏几声鸟啼。这很美妙，和Steve一同等太阳升起，他的金发男孩用热忱的双手抚摸他，告诉他一切都好，世界并没有毁灭，梦只是梦，而现实甚至胜过梦——

然后那双手即将伸入他的内裤，被他阻止：“不要摸那里，会弄脏你的。”

但是Steve还是将手探了进去，握住他勃起的性器，“我知道你想要这个。”他用拇指摩挲他的阴茎口，轻柔地抚弄他的柱身，像在掌心爱抚一只仓鼠。他抗拒又羞赧地轻哼，Steve的动作变得更加温柔，没多动几下他就哭吟着射在了Steve的手掌上。

“我不是故意——”

“——这么快到的？”Steve把手伸出来好笑地看着他。

“我……我去拿纸巾。”他准备从他身上下来时却被一手抓住。

“别，”Steve被溅了白液的手掌摊在他眼前，“你就这样，舔干净。”

他犹豫了一阵子，睁大眼睛望着Steve，试图从他眼神里找到蛛丝马迹来判断这是命令还是玩笑。最后Steve笑了，“好吧，其实我不该这样对待一个，呃，处于特殊时期的女孩。”于是他伸长手臂从床头抽了张纸巾。

“不打算告诉我你梦见什么了吗？”

“别问啦……”

“其实从刚才我们做的事来看，我已经猜到了。你是不是梦到那种事了？但你怎么又叫又哭，是我做得太狠了吗还是——？”

“没错，”他涨红脸愤愤地答，“我们做得天都塌下来了！但现在这该死的姨妈只能让我在你身上像条发情猫一样蹭，你又没法解决，你甚至不能把手再往下探五厘米！”

“我不是帮你解决了吗？不然你觉得这是什么？”Steve把手里那团纸巾给他看。

他不回答，抓起自己的枕头朝Steve的脸扔，沉默几秒后结果自己先发笑了。

“混蛋，我想要你想得要命。”

“你觉得我梦见你穿着纱裙却不能碰你会很好受吗？”Steve说着把纸团往床外扔。

他轻笑一声，又一次抱住他，以怀内的甜蜜满实暂时慰藉腹中的饥饿感，就这样和他依偎在一起，睁着眼等阳光照亮房间，迎接这个闲适的周六早晨。


	3. 颤涌（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time. All the porn.

他在水声中擦洗身体，让肥皂泡覆盖全身。手指混着滑腻的泡泡划过皮肤，来到耻骨前摸索，想到Steve的指尖，激起一阵冲动。

每次Steve碰他的时候，他都没法把注意力移开，只能想着眼前这个男孩，想着他的一切，想好久。只能想着，却无法思考。

像今天，他们躺在公园一大片树荫遮蔽的草坪上，太阳的温度传到眼球，暖得睁不开眼睛。他们的手隔得很近，但没碰到一起。在公众场合他们总是小心翼翼。记得有一次自己在码头旁的那条路上牵起Steve的手，而Steve含糊地挣开。“别人会看到，Buck，我们不是小孩子了。”

而这一次，Steve的尾指悄悄勾住了他的，在他手背上轻轻摩挲了一会儿，他睁开眼睛看Steve，看见他似乎在犹豫又若无其事的样子。

然后Steve便握住了他的手，仍闭着眼。Bucky望了一下周围，发现他们在偏角落的地方，附近坐的人并不多。他不怕什么，只是怕Steve觉得羞耻。但现在，那个纤瘦的手掌主动靠过来了，于是他也回应了它，接着变得更加大胆，和他十指相扣，挪了挪身体往他身旁靠。

Steve就这样让他默默凝视，没有睁开眼，倒是握着Bucky的手，用自己的手背来回抚摩他腿侧，又把手挪回原位。而就是这么一点不完全的身体接触，让Bucky感到一阵难喻的暗流在体内涌动，像条衔尾蛇，饥渴温柔地吞食饥渴，最终还是什么都没满足。

而Steve又朝他转了过来，单手撑头看他，笑着，没说话。另一只手开始玩弄他的下颔，他痒得叫了一声，拍打他的大腿，但看到他的蓝眼睛时，倒是想含一颗这个季节的红樱桃奖励他漂亮的嘴唇。

他们开始像小孩一样互相挠痒，直到体内的涌动让他作痛，突然僵住，蜷起身体，咬着下唇忍过那一阵。Steve问了他好多问题，他都没听进去，最后Steve吻了他的耳垂，抱着他一同等疼痛散去。

好像整个世界就剩他们两个人，正如他梦到的那样。

* * *

“Bucky！”Steve突然在浴室门外喊他的名字。他差点吓得叫出声，埋在后穴内的手指慌张退出。

“怎么了……？”

“其他地方找不到创口贴了，看看是不是放在了洗手台上的橱柜里？”

他把水关掉。“等一下，我帮你找找。你怎么了？”

“没什么……刀切到手指了。”门外的声音低了一些。

“什么？我看看。”他往腰上围浴巾。

“把创口贴给我就行了，你继续洗澡。”Steve说完，他已经打开了浴室门。

“割得深吗？”

Steve拿开纸巾，拇指被Bucky轻轻抓起来看，额前发丝的一些水滴落在他们手上。伤口又开始淌血。

“你的脸怎么这么红？好了别看了，我自己处理一下就行，快把创可贴给我。你看你头发还在滴水……”

Steve话没说完便怔住了，因为这时Bucky用嘴含住了他的拇指，舌头裹住指尖，把血舔舐而去。

他更像是在吮吻他的手指，把它当作能够承载性欲的器官，嘴唇裹着它缓缓吞吐。铁锈味的血化在嘴里，他想要Steve的更多。当他松开那只拇指抬起头的时候，已经不知道Steve瞪着看了多久。

“我……我帮你拿。”他躲开他的目光转身走到洗手台前打开橱柜，取出创可贴帮他贴好。

而Steve的眼神快要击溃他，“你真好。”他吻住他，撬他的唇齿，侵占他的嘴，好像要把自己的血夺回来似的。

他被吻着，把Steve的手带到腰际，探到浴巾里。“想要你。又怕弄脏你。”

“问题是你会痛的。像白天那样。”

“不会了，就那一阵，现在不会了。”他把浴巾拿开，在Steve面前完全裸露。“你可以……用我后面。”

“后面？”Steve瞪大眼睛咽了咽，“我会弄疼你的。”

“来。”Bucky在洗手台前倚着，抓住Steve的一根食指把它引到臀缝内，抵着自己还留着肥皂泡沫的小洞口。“慢慢进来，Stevie，我已经润湿了的……”

Steve的指尖在那里徘徊了一会儿，“你是不是经常这样给自己做？用后面？”

“别问啦，快点，求你求你！”那里被Steve摸了一下他就开始硬了。他不会就这样告诉他，自己是多么不知餍足，有时候用手指操弄后面很快就会让自己两次高潮重叠而来。而现在他想要Steve对他这么做，他的欲望之源。

他开始喘息，后穴缓缓吞咽Steve的关节，皮内硬质的骨骼抵过他柔软的内壁，直到深处的激点被触碰，他喊叫着全身发抖。

“天啊你后面这么紧……疼吗？”

“啊？啊……”他没法作答，一只手撑住在镜子上，看见自己放荡的表情。Steve掌掴了他的臀瓣让他放松，他开始吟喘着淌出唾液。

体内含着的那根手指来回生硬地抽动了几下，他就啜泣着把之前积起的快感全然释放，射了出来。

Steve退出手指，“你身体的秘密真是太多了……应该够我尝上一辈子吧？”

“嗯。”他轻哼了一声，一道温暖的污血正从大腿内侧慢慢往下流淌。

* * *

六月就下了这么一场暴雨，把他们都困在家里，谁都不愿出门。到了下午，雨声还是淅沥沥的，客厅里播着柴可夫斯基四季组曲的《六月船歌》，Steve说这是他的最爱。Bucky的头枕在他腿上，眼睛半睁半闭，看着他干净美丽的脸，突然觉得整个世界都是个梦，雨就是游荡不定的千种情绪。

“你总是喜欢听这种伤心的歌。”他喃喃地说。

“你觉得伤心吗？”Steve的手穿过他鬓角的发丝。

他咬着指尖想了想，“有点。”

其实还蛮奇怪的，有时候和Steve待在一起，不说话，就这样看着他，都会莫名想哭。也许是因为自己太贪婪了吧，想要整个夏天都和Steve腻在一起，每晚一同进入梦乡。而他又总是认为Steve值得更好的。

“那我们换一首吧。”Steve把手伸向收音机的调频按钮，歌曲被切到了一首摇摆乐的前奏。空气开始被爵士乐鼓和单簧管的声音搅得活跃起来。

“听哪，你喜欢的。”

Bucky笑了：“知道我为什么喜欢阿拉米达街的那个舞厅吗？像你说的，那里的灯光诡异得要命，东西难吃，周末人又多，还老是碰见一些奇奇怪怪的家伙，但我还是最喜欢去那里——”

“因为他们老喜欢放Benny Goodman。”

“喂，你真是太可怕了！”他坐起身瞪着Steve，“说真的，我在想什么你是不是都知道？”

“这显而易见啊。那里都快把他的歌放烂了，来来回回就那么几首。”

“我不管，让收音机把Benny Goodman的歌都播个遍吧！我爱他。”

“那你知道我为什么讨厌那个舞厅吗？”

“你不是讨厌所有的舞厅么？”

“……没错，但那个尤其。一开始看见的时候我还没当回事，谁叫你跳得这么好呢，有时随便打扮打扮就漂亮得像个姑娘，可后来我真的受不了一些男人看着你那时的表情了。他们不跳舞的时候就成群坐着，喝酒，看你，一个人说了些什么，其他人就在笑。那种笑声……你懂的，我不喜欢。”

“Stevie你吃醋吃得要不要这么明显啊。你怎么就不怕姑娘们把我抢走？我倒觉得你想太多了，你当时要是跟我一起跳舞的话就不会注意到这些。来吧。”

“来干嘛？”

“和我跳舞啊。”他跳了起来，拉起Steve的手，“现在。快起来，我坐得屁股都疼了。”

Steve只好站起来，“我喜欢你所谓的‘伤心的歌’，大概就是因为那种歌用不着蹦蹦跳跳的。”

“噢，小先生，跟我跳舞可是你的荣幸！”他的两只手掌抵着Steve的，“我不会跟你跳太快的那种舞，一起扭屁股就行了！”

他们就这样随意地扭动身体，Bucky后来发现他们甚至都没有理会节奏了。Steve滑稽的样子让他想要笑个不停，但他还是憋住了。

他想起什么似的，顿时停了下来，“诶，还有，我哪有打扮得像个姑娘了？”

“上星期。”Steve立即回答道，也停下了身上僵硬好笑的动作。

“我是说去舞厅的时候。”

“你本来就像……”他耸肩，“我是说，你忘了小时候就像现在的Shirley Temple么？”

“我才不像她！别再说我像那个黄毛丫头了——”

而Steve打断他的话，“上星期那条裙子你洗干净了吗？”

“当然！倒是洗了好久，下次别买白色了……”

“我看看？”

“唔，你等我一下。”他匆匆窜进了房间。

他从衣柜里取出唯一的那条白裙子，他的第一条，Steve送的。展平一看，那几滴血迹已经不见了，但仔细在內裙摆找找还是能发现一点淡黄的踪渍。

就这样吧。他心跳加速，把身上的衣服脱剩一条内裤，换上裙子。

胸前四颗纽扣，他扣两颗。来到镜子前端详了一会儿，转了一圈，他又解开了那两颗纽扣。

于是，当他打开房门走出来时，Steve看到的是：那条偏短的裙子还是像上次那样紧贴在他身上，腰部添了一条浅棕色腰带，领子被拉了下来，双肩裸露。

客厅里的音乐已经变得柔和，歌里的女人用意大利语唱着轻快的调子，声音跳跃而不失忧郁。Steve在对他笑。

“Bucky，我的天。”

“怎么样？”他不自在地耸了耸肩，开始觉得自己是个卖弄风骚的人，怕Steve不喜欢这样。

“你居然这样子穿。”

“不喜欢吗？那我扣起来好了。”

“我喜欢。”

这次Steve主动把他拉到面前，双手环住他的腰，跟着音乐慢悠悠地转圈。他跟着Steve的节奏和步伐，裙摆贴着他的腿。

“还不赖嘛。”至少Steve没有踩到他的脚。不知道是因为满心欢喜还是怎样，他的心脏在胸腔内撞得很快——他发现Steve老是忍不住盯着他的胸口看。

而Steve似乎也察觉到了什么，把目光移到他脸上，说：“Buck，我还是很好奇你那天到底梦见了什么。”

“哪天？”

“你哭醒之后，抱着我蹭射了……的那天早上。”

“啊，别提啦，真是丢脸！”

“什么梦嘛？”

“不能说。这种噩梦说出来是会成真的。”

“这么蠢的东西是谁告诉你的？”

“呃，没记错的话应该是Rebecca说的。那次她做噩梦也是，死都不肯告诉我发生了什么。”

“你不是说我们做到天都塌下来了吗？怎么会是噩梦。”Steve笑着，“难道我用了你后面，把你弄疼啦？”

“噢，”他一时接不上话，脸颊发热，“Rogers……你说这种东西的时候真是……”

“真是什么？”

“真是，唉，让我想亲你。”

“那你在等什么？征求我的允许？”说完Steve便把他的头按低，在他唇上轻轻一吻。

他又不知足地吮多了几下，才满意地移开嘴唇，走到厨房吧台前倒了一杯水。

“再说了，我怎么会为这种事哭啊，明明你那天把我的后面照顾得很好。”他手肘撑在桌面上，勾起嘴角看着Steve走过来，把手里的水递给他。

而Steve在他身后停了一会儿才拿过那杯水，盯着他撅高的屁股。“我看见你的内裤了，小姐。穿裙子时应有的矜持你应该懂吧？”

“绅士才应该管好自己的眼睛。”他打趣地说道，直起身理了理裙摆，“对了，不打算跟我讲讲你那个关于白纱裙的梦么？”

“噢，你美极了，但我不能碰你。好像隔了层透明玻璃吧。”

“是吗？那现在呢，你该怎么做？”

他闭上眼睛，等Steve吻他。心里猜测着这一次他是会先吻他的嘴唇，脸颊，还是脖子呢。还是最喜欢Steve直接凑过来和他接吻，他可以扣着他的下唇啃咬好久，喜欢嘬他的嘴角，双唇之间湿润的啵声总是那么可爱。

他的嘴唇都不自觉地嘟了起来。但出乎所料地，Steve的吻落在了他裸露的肩膀上。他的手随之缩了一下，眼睛仍闭着。Steve的手握住他双肩，又在锁骨上轻轻啄吻，把他弄得好痒。他躲闪了一下，领口突然被揪着往下扯，那张嘴唇便贴上了他微微耸起的胸脯，乳首被舌尖沾湿。

呼吸开始发颤，有个细微的声音在喉咙间舒服地打转，右手贪婪地揉着男孩脑后的一撮金发。

“Steve——”

他喊了他的名字，嘴唇便立即被封缄，尝到一个比以往都要深的吻。Steve大胆咬他的唇舌，一边拉扯他的领口，揉弄他的胸部。指尖伤口结痂的地方时而会磨刮到他的乳尖，从而被刺激得更加凸胀，下体也开始润湿。

他挣脱他的吻，呼哧着，“够了，不想这么快到……”Steve不知道，有时他真的能把他吻到高潮。

这时他的小绅士风度翩翩地把手往后伸进了他的裙底，吻着他的脖子，手掌隔着三角内裤在他两腿间摩挲他的阴部。他忍不住吟了几声，把腿张得更开，想自己用手撩拨前端性器的硬挺，却被Steve的另一只手抓住，放在唇边吻了他的手背。

“那天梦里，你就这样在我面前自慰，而我只能看着。现在只有我才能碰你。”

Steve把他的内裤底往旁边扯，指尖在外阴周围揉按，撑开，抵进他潮湿的肉穴口。他都能感受到他中指关节侧的一块小硬茧。他张嘴喘气，盯着Steve的眼睛看，“到底谁教你的——啊——”这时两根手指撑了进去，拇指抵着阴核揉摁，淌出了更多爱液。

“你还不懂么？从小到大你就是我最好的生理老师。”Steve手上的动作让他的双腿颤栗。他又压低声音凑到他耳边说，“十二岁之后，你身体的每一个变化我都能看出来。”

Steve的声音带着使坏的笑意，话毕还舔吻了他的耳垂。他突然双腿一软，清透的暖液伴着他一声绵长的呻吟喷涌而出，溅湿了Steve的手掌，还像那天的血一样，顺着双腿内侧缓缓往下淌。

他往后退了几步在一张椅子上坐下，脸红了。不是因为自己这么快就被弄到潮吹，而是想到他最尴尬的发育期，躲躲藏藏得这么辛苦，居然还是逃不过Steve的眼睛。

“坏孩子。”他只能红着脸这么说。而他知道他的小Stevie一直只是坏得刚刚好而已。

Steve走到他面前，跪下，仰头看他，撑开他的双腿准备把他裙底的内裤脱下。

“不要——”他抓住Steve的手，“现在不是晚上——你会看到的。我不想让你看到……”

“我们之间已经没有秘密了。”

他的内裤穿过脚踝被扔在地上。Steve的头探进他的裙摆，手掌抚过他的双腿，开始用舌头照顾他。

“S……”他的气息又被扰乱，眼眶也浸润了，“Steve，我们去床上好吗？”他无数次想过他们的第一次，在床上，在沙发，在公园角落的一棵树后，在喧闹舞厅的洗手间里，甚至在Steve经常坐着画画的天台……倒是从没想过会在这么一张窄窄的椅子上。

Steve站起来，抹了嘴角笑着说：“来，我抱你去床上。”

“小豆芽，你抱不动的。”

“他们都是这样把新娘抱上床的。”说着Steve把他拉了起来，手臂紧紧环住他的腿根。

他忍不住笑了起来，拍着Steve的肩膀：“那是公主抱！哪是这样啊！不行Stevie我们会摔倒的！”

“你等着。”

这时双脚已经离开了地面，他惊叫一声，紧紧抱住Steve的头，止不住笑：“我觉得我们走不到卧室门口啊！哈哈，啊，快放我下来！”

“你抓得太紧——我看不见路啦……”Steve在下面艰难地说。

“你快放我下来嘛！”

“没门。”

“啊，停！”他突然大叫，“我们差点撞上墙！”

“很好……”Steve也有些忍俊不禁了。

“往右走一点。”他笑得快要失去平衡，把Steve抓得更紧。

他们就这样跌跌撞撞地来到床前，Steve的手一松，Bucky重重倒在床上。然后Steve也躺倒在他身边，涨红了脸。Bucky翻身爬到他身上，亲了他的嘴，忍不住噗嗤一笑。

Steve也笑了，“我说了我可以的。”

“是的是的，你无所不能。我的小豆芽。”Bucky抚摩他的脸颊，吻他的喉结，“这就是为什么我喜欢你啊。”

他帮Steve脱下衣物，吻他的肋骨。虽说他知道内心强大的Steve藏在这么一个小躯干里就足以成为他的英雄，但每次看见他的男孩这么瘦，都会忍不住感到心疼。他一直都值得更好的。

不得不说Steve的尺寸倒是挺赞的。Bucky舔过他的柱身，舌面抵弄他的龟头，吸吮他泌出的前液。Steve的呼吸急促起来，于是他温柔按抚他快速起伏的腹部，抬起眼盯着他看，一边为他吞吐，直到他在嘴里变得硬挺起来。

Steve翻过身把他压在了身下，准备褪去他的露肩连衣裙。不过解开那条腰带就耗了一段时间。“别乱动啊Bucky，不然我解不开……”

而Steve贴在他腹股沟上挪动的手还是让忍不住扭动身体。他红着脸不好意思地笑了：“你挠得好痒……我自己来吧。”

但最后还是Steve亲手为他宽衣解带，那条裙子被他从裙底掀起直穿过头就被扔在了一边。Bucky皱了皱眉：“怎么对它怎么粗暴啊，这可是我的第一条。”

“你会有第二条的。而你的第一次我一生只能尝一次。”

“我们有的是时间。”他捧着Steve的头让他吻遍自己的上身，不住哼吟，敞开双腿扭着腰抵撞他的耻骨，打湿他的阴茎。他试着让自己看上去足够淫荡，又羞赧得想用手捂住脸。

Steve停下那些细碎的吻，把他双腿扳得更开，握住他看上去未发育成熟的小性器在手里撸动。“紧张吗？疼的话就告诉我。”他吻了吻他的腿侧，滚烫的龟头在阴唇上抵弄，翻开嫩肉找到阴道口。

“呜，就是这里……进来吧……”他闭上眼睛，深呼吸了一口，“我是你的。”

他凝住呼吸，等Steve开始挤进小肉穴时他立刻咬住嘴唇，小腹和胸部都剧烈起伏，肌肉都紧紧绷住。直到一根弦断了似的，痛楚如期而至，他尖叫出声，泪水失控地溢出眼眶。

“忍一忍，亲爱的，亲爱的，我的美人，我的公主……”Steve的声音也变得慌张起来，俯下身不断地吻他。他呜咽了一阵子，直到抚慰的深吻渐渐让他晕眩，疼痛也没那么扎人了。

“我没事……”他蹙眉挤出微笑，“操我吧，小男人。”

Steve开始了缓慢的抽动，双手揉捏他的胸部。痛感和快感交织，他呻吟得愈发放肆，泌出的爱液越来越多，交合的声音变得潮湿淫靡。

他紧紧搂住心爱的男孩，握着拳头，不忍让深陷的指甲抠伤他背脊。像失去秘密的第一晚那样，他咬破下唇流了很多眼泪，也把自己从未听闻的淫叫唤了出来。

他们生涩地保持着这个姿势，像个十字弓，节奏时快时慢，有时Bucky能听见窗外的雨，有时只能听见自己焦急的哭喘。他们出了一身汗，黏黏腻腻的。身上人滚烫急促的呼吸漫溢在他脖颈，他有些担心。

“我好像快到了……”Steve喘着粗气，声音快要攀上高峰，抽插的动作越来越快。

“啊……啊啊啊……Stevie……S……”Bucky随着他的频率喊叫，“射在我里面……”

两人高亢地呻吟了一阵，终于等到精液涌进Bucky体内。真空期间Steve的呼吸断断续续，腹部抽搐着，埋在他体内趴着喘了好久。退出身体的时候，像是一汪水倏地淌了出来，滑过会阴流在床单上。

“床单这里……红了。”Steve告诉他。“你会怀上孩子的。”

“你的孩子。”他满足地笑，被Steve破处的感觉像破茧成蝶那样飘飘然。

“你摔下来一定很疼吧。”Steve抚摸他的手臂，“你的身体属于天堂，根本没什么好羞耻的。”

“可你还没尝完我呢。”他转过身体，露出另一个已经被浸润的入口，让Steve没法拒绝。

他们不知道有几只鸟在被雨淋湿的窗台上停歇，然后飞走。只是察觉到雨渐渐停了。总之恣意的时间还有很多，年轻的他们懂得如何庆祝。


	4. 蜜桃（上）

这天下午望见Steve的时候，Bucky正歇在角落暗处的一张长凳上，喝下最后一口冰镇可乐。他远远地看他，接着就忍俊不禁了，因为发现Steve是这么的格格不入。他还是穿着件白衬衫，在热天里换洗太过频繁都有些发皱了，衣角塞进那条深色吊带裤里，还郑重其事似的配了条蠢蠢的领带，在一辆雪糕车旁东张西望，像是个迷失在童话世界里的大孩子。

不过哪有什么童话世界，只有乐园的广告标语会这么说。这里每一个细节都是人类刻意摆设出来的，对于成年人来说，各种看似天马行空的游戏和角色，能提供给他们的更多是工作岗位——好吧，至少在他看来是如此。这是他第一天在这儿兼职，新鲜感在头四个小时过后就像短命的晨露一样被炎炎烈日蒸走了。

但既然看见了Steve，他就又戴上那个热烘烘的袋鼠头套，站起身朝他走过去（确切说来半路他还像模像样地跳了几下，试着引起那迷途小子的注意力）。结果还没走到这一小块游乐场的边缘，他就被不知从哪儿突然窜出来的一群孩子给围堵了。

“袋鼠妈咪！”一个小女孩突然抱住他毛绒绒的大腿喊道。

“……不好意思，袋鼠就要下班啦。”他稍微挪了下脚，就被更多只小手抓得更紧了。

“袋鼠妈咪是不会下班的。”另一个双马尾的女孩仰头看着他，笑得一脸天真，“因为它要一直陪着它的小袋鼠。”

“你有糖果吗？”几个男孩已经急不可耐地跳了起来，其中一个甚至把手伸进他肚前的袋鼠口袋里嘀咕着“他们说它口袋里有！”

Bucky费了好大力气才把这些淘气鬼从身上支开，有几个孩子掏出了糖果就已经得意忘形地跑开了。

“你们想要糖果吗？”他捂住口袋问他们。

“想。”

“可我的糖果从来都不会给那些无礼的孩子。”

“别生气……我们错了……”

他轻轻摸了一下那女孩的头，“你们知道最厉害的魔语是什么吗？”

“呃……?”

“哈里路亚！”

“'请'！请你送我们一些糖，好吗？”

他们开始软绵绵地哀求起来，摇晃着他的袋鼠尾巴，而这时他却走了神，望着原来Steve在的地方，发现他已经往这儿走了过来。

“可这不是我的魔语。”Bucky蹲下身把孩子们揽近，悄悄指向Steve说，“那边走过来一个金色头发的男孩子，看见了吗？你们得去逗他开心，一人说一句赞美话，然后回来告诉我你们对他说了些什么，我满意了才会把糖果都给你们。”

没想到他们竟然都答应了，像听了孩子王命令的小海盗一般，朝Steve轰轰烈烈地跑过去，让他成了被簇拥的对象。Bucky躲在一旁看着他不知所措的样子，忍不住发笑。

很快他们就跑回来了，在Bucky跟前一蹦一跳汇报自己的功绩。

“你对他说了什么？”

“'你是我见过最英俊的人！'”

“'女孩子们见了你都得发晕。'”

“'你笑起来就像糖果。'”

“'妈妈说金发男人都是混蛋，可你是个例外！'”

Bucky把口袋里的糖都掏出给他们了，看着最后一个男孩问：“你呢？”

“呃……我说'我爱你'。”那男孩有些不好意思地低着头回答。

“然后我们都说了我们爱他，他笑得可开心了。”

“都给你们啦，”Bucky把兜里的糖果都平均分在每一个孩子手上，“你们真是最可爱的家伙，下次来找袋鼠玩，它会请你们吃冰淇淋！”

等他们捧着糖满足地离开，Bucky转过身看见Steve就站在自己面前，抑制地笑着。

“抱歉，亲爱的，糖果已经送完了，明天再来吧。”

“对啊，是该把你这蠢头套摘下来了吧？”

“到底谁比较蠢？怎么也蠢不过你这条旧领带吧。你穿成这样是要等我下班还是要去约会啊？”他摘下那火炉一般的头套，被汗水浸湿的头发乱糟糟地窜出来。“现在大家都爱你了，你就得意忘形啦？”

“是，托你的福，大家都爱我了。可我只能爱一个。”

Steve说这种话的时候总是直直盯着他，语调平淡不带一丝拖沓，却热忱得灼人。而有时候，像现在，他勾得像月牙尖一样的嘴角就是一大段无声的甜言蜜语，让人不知如何作答。

“不打算把这身脱下来了？'袋鼠妈咪'？你要是中暑了我可没办法把你抱回家。”

“你别这样叫我。”他拖着沉甸甸的脚走到道具室旁，“帮我解一下拉链，在背后。”

Steve跟那些孩子那样逗弄了一下他的尾巴才帮他把拉链解开，把他汗黏黏的身体从里面解放出来。

“说真的，你没有必要再找这么份兼职……”

“你不知道，这一下比我在码头打一整天杂工赚得要多多少。”

“是么？那我也来这儿扮袋鼠好了，或者松鼠、兔子、老虎、狗熊，你喜欢哪个？”

“等你把哮喘治好再说！这些毛绒绒的东西你想穿就能穿吗？你在鞋厂那份工作我早就想说了——”

“又是哮喘，倒是从来没在你求欢的时候提起过。”

“喂，Rogers，你怎么敢在这种地方提这种事？还根本不搭边！”

“我不想在这儿和你吵。”Steve退后了一步，两手一摊，“对不起，从你脱下头套那时我就想吻你了，可我不能。你头发湿成这样，背后也是，把自己热成这样……你知道你的脸有多红吗？你是不是从来就没在乎过自己？”

“我能把自己照顾好就行。”他咕哝着，把Steve拉到门后，扯着那条灰领带笑了起来，“还有，谁说你不能吻我了？”

可还没到秋天，Bucky就把两份工作都辞了。先是游乐园那里，某天下午他突然感觉一阵猛烈晕眩，眼前像是炸开了一个炽白的太阳，把他击倒在地，当场就晕倒在了几个孩子面前。等到醒来之后，Steve就已经替他辞了这份工，满眼不容分说，在担架旁沉默地给他喂葡萄糖水。他那时也什么都没说，倒是只想伸手抹平他双眉间愠怒的沟壑。然后过了没几天，他开始无故作呕，早晨趴在马桶边掏心掏肺却什么都吐不出来，又想到那迟迟不来的月事，他猜自己身体里也许已经有个小东西开始在萌芽了。而Steve以为他只是感冒，最后还从药店给他带回一袋药。

“你买药来做什么？我都说了我没感冒。”

“上次晕了你还说自己没中暑，说是太困了，噢，你真当我蠢啊？”

“到底谁蠢了，你还没察觉出来吗——”Bucky顿了一下，捂着肚子压低声音，“你还不如把这些钱省着，等到明年拿来买奶粉……”

Steve皱起眉头，又缓缓瞪大眼睛，把手里的东西扔在了地上，还混进一串钥匙跌落的声响。

“你……怀，怀孕了？”

“我猜……是的……”

“我的天！”Steve捧起他的脸往他唇上狠狠一啄，笑得眼睛都弯了起来，“所以我可以叫你袋鼠妈咪了？哈哈哈？”

“想都别想，蠢死了！”他被Steve伸向他肚子抚摸的手挠得发痒发笑，“别碰我——”

“我想摸摸他。”Steve不肯放手，硬是把他逼到了沙发一咕咚坐下，重量陷进了座垫里。那双手从衣服底下溜了进去，被他抓住。

“他现在还没一个土豆那么大，摸什么摸，小滑头！想要我就直说——”这时胃里的空气又骤然一阵翻滚，他猛推开Steve，捂着嘴又一次急匆匆地冲进厕所。

* * *

要是把整个夏天塞进一个碗里，那他就待在碗底，被压在盈盈满碗的樱桃下喘不过气来，阳光钻进了每一个空隙，蜜似的粘着他。

Steve就是阳光，每一枚樱桃，每一个温热的吻。他会跌进浅浅的花丛里（谁知是不慎还是有意），然后将他也拉进去，偷偷吻他猝不及防的嘴角。他们把花茎折弯，眯着眼睛躲太阳，一直躺着，手指暗暗接触对方，心不在焉地一句搭一句，最后却被几只蜜蜂驱赶，大笑着仓皇而逃。

在怀孕之前，他时而会提到孩子，Steve的眼睛会掠过几秒希望，又垂下眼打趣地说，“我们家可没有地方给小袋鼠乱跑，到时鞋子都不知被他们藏到哪儿去——Buck，你是又把我的鞋踢到沙发下去了？”而到后来，他没隔几天就会冒出一个名字。如果是女孩，Brittany，Brenda，Bonnie……男孩，Sean，Sergio，Samuel……想出来的名字一个比一个蠢，他干脆下了决定，不管是男孩还是女孩，都叫Luz。

Bucky喜欢这个名字，读起来就像唇边的一道光。几个月的阳光也将淌尽，他的线条被时间柔化，身体渐渐变得丰润，胸前的小果也成熟膨胀，时不时伴随疼痛。Steve给他买了白胸罩，笑着说这是偿还给他的青春期。那天午后，他们在家里的旧摇椅上，屋内响着柔和的音乐，Bucky把胸罩穿上又脱下，让Steve的手指温柔抚过淡淡的蕾丝边，又粗暴地将它扔在一旁，把鼻翼埋在他胸前的幽幽乳香里，欲望插入他潮湿的双腿间。Bucky的脚尖是他们唯一的支点，他轻喘着一踮一踮，一上一下，椅子微微跟着晃，一前一后。太阳透过帘纹印在他们的皮肤上，铺满汗水。

对于他的身体，Steve有太多的欣赏方式。用一支铅笔记录他的变化，用指尖，用嘴唇。他扎根的自卑需要这些，去忘记那些腹诽、分隔和嘲讽。有时他甚至鄙视语言的浅显，当Steve一小口一小口地啜着他罪恶的湿处，欣赏二字就已经掉进了更深的深处，让他溢出不知羞耻的自赏。

从今往后，他想，从今往后都这样，被阳光和樱桃压得筋疲力尽。

* * *

一个月之后，窗台已经盛了些落叶，白昼积下的温度在黄昏流失得飞快。Steve回到家将东西放下，走到厨房热了杯牛奶。

“我今天去商店的时候，Mrs. Grey说前几天见到你挺着个大肚子。”

“什么？有人认出来了？！我明明伪装得够好了。”

“你猜我说什么？”Steve喝完牛奶紧接着说，“我说你长了个瘤没多少天能活了。”

Bucky咯咯笑了，走到他面前，“我该说你聪明还是蠢啊？”说着他不自觉地伸手抹去Steve嘴角残留的牛奶，引来一阵沉默的注视。两人都没说话，空气凝固了那么几秒，接着Bucky缓缓将拇指伸进嘴里，吮吸那小抹Steve唇上的奶。

这时候，屋子里的所有似乎都成了一剂春药，他是一只不知餍足的雌兽，奶渍残留的空杯子，纯粹的欲望已经装不满他。

“我们有好段时间没做了……”

“我都快忘了你尝起来是什么味道。”Steve的手伸进他超大码的套头衬衫，温度略低的指节轻触他腰腹。最后Steve的亲吻让他仰倒在床上。

他吻他鼓鼓的腹部，那儿被撑起的小肚脐被手指轻轻碰了一下，他就痒得直扭身子，床单泛起皱褶。Steve停下抓住他：

“宝贝，我不会弄疼你的。”他微微的声音贴在他肚面，气息温热。

“唔，不信。”

而这时Steve突兀笑了，“我在跟他说话呢。”

Bucky闷哼了声，双手捧着肚子，掌心缓缓划过那里日渐柔滑的肌肤。“你觉得这个小家伙现在已经长出耳朵了吗？”

“他会听到的。”

“你待会儿别吓着他。”

“嘿，说真的，你怕吗？”Steve挑弄起他的下巴。

“有点。”他看见他冰白的小胸膛变得起伏，于是揽住他的腰，“可我想你把我弄哭。我喜欢那样。”

“你真这么想？”

“那种感觉就像雪崩。”他答非所问，闭上眼睛，调整自己过急的呼吸，“轰，有什么东西炸开来似的，很热，又很晕，而这样我会到得更快……对了，你见过雪崩吗？”

“没有，我只见过雪融——”这时Steve拖长声音来到他下体，手指在唇瓣边缘试探似的摩挲，令他双腿含蓄又急迫地张开，然后像剥开一个橘子那样轻易剥开他，手指挤进一点就带出一小涌清澈。“像这样。”Steve接上之前的话，把指尖的爱液蘸到他嘴里。

他睁开一边眼睛往下瞄，便乖乖吮净他的手指直到他抽离。他把主导权都交给Steve，让他领着自己的身体，却又害怕他触摸的短暂停留，像是双峰之间狭窄空白的一道谷，让他突然低落，在羞怯之际干巴巴地等待。

其实也就十秒而已——他屏住呼吸数了一下，终于睁大眼睛。“Steve？”

“真美。”他看看他的胸，又看看他的脸。这让Bucky想起青春期他给的每一个眼神，那时的青涩，胆怯，和疑惑，到现在想来竟多了丝求而不得的绝望。他早已洞悉一切，却要一同佯装。而如今，Steve的手停留在他的白蕾丝胸罩前，指腹磨着边纹，将鼻尖埋在他并不高高隆起的双乳间，气息游离，似吻非吻，好像只是单纯在闻他的气味，把以往的不甘都追回来。忽然，他一手掌握了一边乳房，放在手心里揉抓，让他猝不及防地喊了声，便又及时停下。

Bucky稍稍抬起背，解开身上这最后一块遮掩，放任他贪婪的小雄兽在那留下两圈水痕。他没有碰他深色的，涨涨的，紧紧的，莓果一样的乳尖。而是迫切地回到他两腿间，握住他的脚踝，分开，抬起。海棠红的两片唇瓣已经有些兴奋发胀，当Steve那片舌嵌进去，就溢出更旺盛的润泽。他捧起他的臀部，把这些湿濡收集到后穴口，开始用手指打开他另一个密道。

自从怀孕以来，他就变得敏感极了，最柔软湿润的地方一被爱抚，就感觉全身有十几双手在挑弄他每一个敏感点。伴着Steve手指的刺激，他发出轻微的吟喊，不断拱起后背，把耸起的乳房和肚子往高处送，想要更加贴近Steve在的地方。

Steve在进入之前，还带着挑逗意味用阴茎头轻轻敲打他湿润的阴部，顺带按住他自慰的手问：

“你想我用前面，还是后面？”

“后面会更快到……”

“好，那我用前面。”Steve脸上浮起浅红色的笑，“我们不用那么匆忙。”

那瓣肉花被轻轻撑开，紧接着是甬道内久违的拥挤感，骤升的温度由体内蔓延到体外，他耳根都开始发烫，咬住下唇，膝盖在Steve的腿边颤抖摩挲。

随着抽插逐渐落在某个节奏上，Bucky柔软发胀的胸脯也微微上下晃动，这种摇撼令乳头隐隐作痛，他用双手遮掩住这个最令他羞怯的地方，纵使他知道Steve会作何反应。

“把手拿开。”他眯上眼睛不敢看他，皱起眉头跟着他在体内的动作肆意呻吟了几声，还一边扭胯转臀，把Steve绞得呼吸一窒。

“把手拿开。”他又说了一遍，沉沉地喘着气，双手握住Bucky的小腿把他打开得更加彻底，耻骨一次次用力冲撞在他花苞中那颗敏感的核仁上。

“啊啊！太深了……”他发软的双腿找不到支点，只能将脚紧紧扣在Steve后背。他开始急促地呼吸，捂住乳房的双手禁不住用上一丝力气揉了一把。Steve见之停了一瞬，深吸一口气后猛地给了他一记深挺。“Steeeeve！够了，孩子会……啊啊啊够了！！”

这张可怜的床愈发吱吱作响，伴着他高亢的呻吟，一抹泪顺着太阳穴躲进发丝里。

Steve放下他的腿，把双手占据在他胸前，不紧不慢地揉弄，力度却让他揪住床单叫喊起来。在阴茎继续抽送的同时，Steve俯身吮住他一颗乳头，手指又在另一边肆意捏玩，酥麻和疼痛迅速蔓延到他齿根，他张开的嘴角甚至淌出了津液。他哀求般喊着他的名字，听见他在胸前应和着哼哼了几声，牙齿和舌面轮流刮磨那颗红果，毫不留情的手指仍在玩转另一颗。

等到他的声音攀上高峰，一汩淡淡的汁水从乳孔溢了出来，停在Steve的指关节上。于是，尝到甜头的这只手在他左乳上更是肆无忌惮，像在握紧一个熟透了的蜜桃，把更多新鲜的汁水挤了出来，先是缓缓漫至变得嫩红的乳晕上。然后他哭叫着，看见乳汁飞溅出来，几滴洒落在他锁骨边，还有些应该溅到了Steve脸颊上。

“别这样了……很痛，真的——嘶——”他吸了口凉气又急忙呼出，Steve的唇包围了乳源，他能感受到那阵无声而激烈的暗涌，而发出声音的是这仿佛出于本能的吸吮。

“呵，嗯唔……”Steve含糊的声音里竟带了些任性的稚嫩，听起来像个贪婪的孩子。两人结合部位的冲撞虽完全失了频率的章法，但从未停止，再加上乳头猛烈的刺激和腹部轻轻的压迫感，不久Bucky就被高潮死死追逐着。

他的嘴唇大张，不停念着那个单音节的粗口，胸脯剧烈起伏，脑门热得嗡嗡响。濒临天堂边缘和垂死于地狱的感受，终于在一阵绵长泛滥又潮湿的颤跃后缓缓平息，然后潮水般退去。

Steve玩弄过的地方一塌糊涂，溢出的乳汁被抹在胸口，精液射在他肚子上，把身体显衬得更加丰润了。

“你太神奇了。”Steve说着，突然又在胸前一吮，依恋的唇由颈部向上，给了他一个翻腾的吻，双舌交欢间，浓稠的奶味漫得满口腥甜。“好喝么？”他放开他问道。

他扯着嘴角舒了口气，不知是笑是哭，耳根的滚烫已经蔓延到了脸颊，于是赌气揪了Steve脑后的头发。

“你要的雪崩。喜欢吗？”Steve像以往每次那样，吻他脸上的眼泪。

他还是点了点头，“你啊，以后记得给他留点儿。”

Steve温顺地将头枕在他胸前，气息渐缓，悠悠地说：“唔，这是我的。”


	5. 蜜桃（下）

  
有那么几次漫长到晕眩的生理快感过后，他望着Steve，触摸他，等着海浪般起伏的呼吸恢复平静。那时就总是会有些瞬间撞进他混沌的大脑，像碎瓣被柔风带着渺渺飘，最终又飞回了花托里。

都是非常久远的记忆，却细致到一刻的眼神——开始发育那年的泳池边，他钻出水面迎上Steve的眼睛，这双明眼把他淌水的身体盯了个透，让他浑身发抖。还有最先戳穿他秘密的几个惹事佬把他打得鼻青脸肿那天，他坐在警局里，Steve眉头微蹙，藏着火焰，但只是对他伸出手说“走吧”，他险些哭出来，最终还是被嚼到发痛的齿根战胜。

其实也没有那么久远，远到无法追忆，但他感觉自己已经认识他有一个世纪了，尤其当他尝着事后的温存亲吻，两人的体验就融化在一起，有时带着体液和奶水的腥甜——腥是放肆挥霍的荷尔蒙，甜是因为他爱他。

这是三十年代末的布鲁克林，他二十五岁，他爱这个瘦男孩，为他怀了孩子，他知道他的人生完蛋了。

从那时起他就知道了。从第一次吻Steve开始，几个月里他就不停在酒吧和教堂间往返徘徊。他自私到绝望。Steve的嘴唇让他想要更多，想要独占他，好填满自己每一个肮脏的欲望。这想法让他的胃饿得难受。吧里有酒精和可人儿，不花太大工夫就能偷到一枚吻，但这又算得了什么？如果满足渴望是这种形态，那他这个非基督徒就不会在教堂驻足，不会觊觎周日唱诗所拥有的圣洁，更不会郑重其事地用“他永远别知道”这句话祈祷这么多次。

而最后他发现这两个地方其实没什么鬼区别。去酒吧要一品脱酒，被某个大胆的美妞搭讪，然后对话就能被总结成“看你可爱，我们可以在屋后解决，不收钱”；这和他去教堂告解差不多，准备了一腔“我有罪我是个卑微的怪物却想拥有那整个宇宙”之类的话却被简单归纳成肉欲，还无法避免要去赞颂他们的救主祈求所谓的救赎。

上帝救不了他。

也没想成为圣人，他只是想要少些羞耻，多些胆识——只是想要配得上Steve而已。

* * *

Steve发烧了，已经卧床两天。

就是从下第一场雪那天开始的，初雪在一个下午降临，Steve在那时回到家，披了一身碎雪花。说是去买东西，回来时却两手空空，脸上倒是多了几块淤青。很明显他又打架了，或者说又被揍了。问起原因时他就像个孩子一样气冲冲，什么也不肯说。夜晚躺在床上时，Bucky就察觉到他开始发烫了。

于是现在Bucky又要照顾他。这天他去买东西，裹得严严实实，穿上尽量肥大的外衣让自己看起来是自然的臃肿，从而遮蔽过于显眼的肚子。他知道自己看上去一定蠢极了，一直将口鼻埋在围巾里，不想让任何人认出他来。在超市，他故意挑选体积较大的蔬菜和面包，塞进大纸袋里，直到把它装得满当当沉甸甸，好大大方方地挡在肚子前。

一切都做得小心翼翼，不会出问题的，他一直告诉自己。直到他走出超市准备抄小路返回，一阵冷风迎面吹来，人行道上的一个陌生男人盯着他看了好久。

“嘿，阴阳人。”

惶恐的心脏倏地狂跳，他看了那人一眼，捂紧围巾加快脚步往前走。

“不认识我了么，Barnes？”

他继续走，男人跟了上来。

“记得你砸的那块石头吧？你要忘了，我可记得呢。”

Bucky停下脚步，看着他指了左眉上方的一道疤，几个不堪回忆的瞬间立刻涌了上来。“你想怎样。”他冷冷地问，齿根发颤。

“耶稣妈了个基督唷，哈？！”男人大叫起来，好像是故意为了引来注目，“你看看你现在，肚子都被搞大了！”

“走开。”他裹紧衣服继续前行，恨不得自己立刻跑起来。

“躲什么？还怕我脱你裤子？你已经够可怜了，我还用得着欺负你？”

“操你妈的，滚开！”

“急着回家让他把你干到淫水四溅嘛？”男人没跟上来了，在后头用世间最恶心的语调大声说，“把你的小侏儒喂大了再让他来干架吧！你们这对畸形！”

他站住了，往后朝那人大吼：“是你这个人渣打了Steve？”他抓起纸袋里的一个罐头，想扔过去把那满口垃圾的废柴砸个头破血流，他意识里早已经气得发狂这么干了，可手上就是使不出力气。他站在街上歇斯底里胡乱骂了几句，然后笨拙地穿进小巷潜逃，仿佛他的羞耻已经公之于众，让他成了一只罪恶的过街老鼠。

回到家里把门一关，纸袋被丢在地上，他卸去身上所有厚重的伪装来到床前，呼吸抽搐，盯着Steve看了许久。

现在的Steve应该难受得眼睛都睁不开，沉沉地睡着，气息很弱，面色苍白，让他想要伸手触摸。他伸出手，又缩了回去，呼出热气把冰冷的手掌搓热了才敢碰他，用拇指轻抚他颧骨的淤青，一下又一下，恨不得立即把这丑陋的青块从他美好的脸上抹去。他压抑住所有过高的情绪，只是轻轻吻了他的脸颊，就感觉像是从沼泽脱身，跃进了一汪清澈的泉里。

天啊，Steve烧得睁不开眼，卧床不起，面无血色，他居然觉得这是天堂。

“要是我很多年后去了天堂，Steve你可不要为我掉一滴泪，我不值得。”他轻声说着，挑嘴一笑，“去得了再说吧。”

这晚，他在半夜时分惊醒，听见Steve在梦里抽泣。

他安抚了他一阵，一开始只能听见朦胧的呓语，有个音节伴着抽泣声不停重复，从嘴唇呼出，变得越来越清晰——

Steve在叫妈妈。

然后句子越来越长，带着疑问的音调，含含糊糊，一句都听不懂。Steve转了个身，随手抓住了Bucky胸前的衣物，情绪愈发高涨，像个小孩一样重复问着一些他答不上来的问题。他甚至听不懂那些问题。

Steve嚅动的嘴唇贴在他胸脯上磨蹭，说着些绝望的梦话，唾液把布料浸得一片湿。而他只能把Steve搂在怀里，抚摸他的背脊，试图不让自己跌入这样的绝望里头，却被那些声音一下下击溃，漫出了几滴眼泪。

“Steve……求求你了……别这样……”

他悠悠念着，甚至试着哼起了摇篮曲。最后潮汐退去，只剩月亮，Steve终于在他怀中安静下来。

静谧持续了近半分钟后，Steve的鼻尖在他胸间蹭了蹭，他没当回事，准备睡去，而这时又响起一个声音：

“Buck，”

“嗯，睡吧。”

“我想娶你。”

然后夜晚又回归了平静，几个念想在漫长睡眠的上游就断了，无声无息地漂。

* * *

痒痒的。

他缩了缩脖子，继续睡。没过多久又感觉那东西开始在颈后爬，直到耳根的隐隐酥麻再也没法忽略，他惺忪地咕哝了一声，紧接着就被一只手揽住，细吻继续在他皮肤绵绵爬动，气息温热得让他着迷。

想起昨晚Steve心碎的梦呓，他闭着眼，就这样任他吻，往后伸手握住他一撮头发怜爱地轻揉，“有感觉好一点吗？”

“嗯。”

“真的？”他翻了个身摸他额头，看见他苍白的脸颊上隐约泛红，还有眼眶下那块还没消去的淤青。“唔，没那么烫了。”

“是呀。”Steve微笑，眼睛直勾勾盯着他。

“但还是烫。”

Steve凑近，吻他的下巴，他微微躲开，于是Steve的嘴唇悬空。

“怕我传染给你？”

“怕痒而已。”Bucky抚摸他红红的耳廓，眼前的脸还是有点朦胧，“你看太阳才这么点，我们再多睡一会儿？”

“没门，你让我晨勃了。”

“你还在发烧都能……？”Bucky挑眉，“可我什么都没干啊。”

Steve将手掌覆在他胸前，“我醒来，发现自己的手就在这里。”说着那只拇指就隔着衣服抵在他乳尖，随意划了划便传来一阵激动。

“讨厌。”他笑着拍开Steve的手。

“你起反应了。”Steve环住他的腰把他搂近，鼓起的肚子一下就往Steve身体贴了上去。“想听一个事实吗？”

“什么？”

“你的乳房是我见过最美的。”

他被逗得咯咯笑。“你见过几对？”

“你知道的。”

“嗯，两对？”

Steve没回答，手已经探进他的睡裙，掀起，抚过光滑隆起的腹部来到他胸脯前，成熟的触感柔软地在手心化开，他闭眼唤出第一声哼鸣。

“你真美，Buck，美极了。介意我吻你吗？我真想吻你。”

Steve的话像是被莫名其妙的青春期高热冲昏了头脑，听了还真不知怎么接。“噢，你是蠢货吗？”Bucky主动啄他的唇，“问什么问，亲我就是啊。”Steve吻得很轻，碰了一下便移走了，鼻尖散漫磨蹭他的颈肩，唯一专注的是胸前的手掌。他们互相抚摸，像第一次那样探索对方的身体，生怕漏了哪一个小细节。他的呼吸被搅乱，感受到Steve的性器在他手中变硬，敏感的乳珠在Steve手里亦然。

“什么时候开始的……”

“嗯？”

“什么时候开始觉得我的这里……美……?”

“从第一次看到。”

他心里一颤，“游泳那次？”

“你居然记得？”

“我就说你怎么那样子看我！”

Steve往下钻，五官轻轻印过他温暖微隆的双峰，缓缓问：“现在还想睡吗？”

他摇头，“想你操我。”现在已经可以不脸红地放肆说这种浪荡话，还一边轻抚着那头金发。不知为何忽然想到前天碰见的废柴那番话，他觉得如今Steve能和自己同仇敌忾了，于是愤愤将那家伙的话重复了一遍，“把我操到淫水四溅。”

Steve抬头惊诧地看了他一眼，“好啊。”目光焦灼又颇带笑意，吻他胸前的皮肤，一只手已经在下面扯他的内裤，探了进去。两人抱在一起潮湿地磨蹭了好一阵，身上的毯子就像有时窗外传来的叶声一样飒飒作响。

等唇瓣里的露汁被两根手指汩乱，牵出几道暧昧的淫丝打湿了腿间，他跨上Steve的身体，把他的欲望纳入自己。“小病人，你就躺着好了，我来动，顶不住了要告诉我。”

Steve咬牙切齿地掐了他屁股，“别小小小地叫我。”

“那就，大笨蛋——”他的笑声随即便被身下人的一记深挺击碎。

“哈？”Steve向他挑起嘴角，握紧他的腰，脸上潮红加深，却丝毫没有相应的羞涩迹象，或者是任何不舒畅。“再说一遍？”

“大笨蛋！”他双手撑在Steve肩上，喘着气，“小心宝宝……”

“噢，真抱歉。”Steve开始在他圆润的肚子上温柔轻抚，接而被Bucky最初始的几下旋磨绞得眉头紧皱。

呼吸升温，快感攀爬，无处停靠，便一直持续下去。

一切都像是在偷，偷情，偷闲，偷欢，尽管他们早已过了偷尝禁果的年纪。难以定义的交合，肉欲在眼前狂欢，而俗世在身后安睡。只属于两个人的秘密，极度隐私，又肆无忌惮。每当这些念头走近，他就更是湿得一塌糊涂，无法抑制地叫喊，不停地唤Steve。

“Buck，邻居会听到……”

“去他的邻居！啊，啊，啊！”

他放肆跃动，能感受到胸前轻轻摇晃的重量，哪怕只有一点，但只要被Steve的手握着就有了分量。

Steve爱他的双莓，好像那是属于他的宝物，尽情抚弄、拿捏、揉摁，等着释放汁水的那一刻。他喜欢看Steve这般直勾勾盯着他的样子，他想要抱紧他，亲吻他，可惜之间隔了一个孩子。

“讨厌的大肚子，”他捧住Steve的脸说，“以前我想怎么抱你就可以怎么抱，现在我都贴不紧你。”

“你喜欢那样？”

“我喜欢你那颗总是很吵的心脏，”他抚摩他发红的皮肤，将毯子扯上了一些，“是它告诉我你什么时候会晕过去。”

“那，那我可以在你后面。”

于是他离开Steve的胯部，背对着侧躺过去，然后那发热的小胸膛就贴了上来，紧挨他的背，湿润的阴茎从后方再次进入他，动得很慢，但发狂般地深。没过多久他就像根快被磨断的弦，发出难以自控的哭颤。

“Stevie……你心跳太快……了……”

“你的也是……”

他握住他按在胸前的手，感受到加快的心率，还有自己成熟的蜜桃正在被挤压，已经溢了满窝的暖香。而当他侧过头吻他，察觉到的却是微弱的气息。

“等等……Steve？”他挣脱他，看见Steve正平躺着急喘，胸口发青。他连忙扶他坐起来，用毯子捂紧他，从床头柜找到气雾剂缓解他的喘息，不停抚摩他的胸膛，双手颤个不停。“呼吸，亲爱的，呼吸！你会没事的！”

Steve的哮喘他已经对付过太多次了，而这次不知是什么在胸腔里出力，他没法冷静，浑身颤栗，脑袋空白，什么都说不出了，就只能看着他最爱的人啪嗒啪嗒地狠狠掉眼泪，怎么都停不下来。直到那副急剧起伏的小胸膛变得缓和，他才能再次开口说话。

“好点了吗？”

Steve点头。

“对不起……我，我不该，我真是——”他语无伦次地找回一些句子，没料到自己又他妈哭了，真没出息，他想，攥紧拳头捶着床单出气。

Steve伸出手抹他的眼睛，“不关你的事，怪我。”

“你不舒服干嘛不说啊？”

“我就要到了的。”Steve自嘲地笑，“其实死在你身上也不赖啊。”

“你这个蠢货！！”他已经不知道自己是在哭还是在笑了。怎么可能，他们又不是螳螂，做爱又不是为了找死，再说了Steve怎么可能栽倒在他身上。

这时Steve抓住他的手，掀起毯子，“进来盖着，别着凉了。”

他紧靠着Steve坐下，把他搂在怀里，生怕失去他似的贴着他的额头吻了又吻。“你要好好休息。”

Steve的眼神突然变得认真起来：“Bucky，告诉我，你清醒了吧？”

“不醒都被你吓醒了。”

“你觉得我现在清醒吗？”

“不，你疯了。”Bucky神情有些恍惚，“我们都疯了。”

“我很清醒，Buck，我说了，我要娶你。”

他怔住，瞪了好一会儿。“那不是梦话吗？”

“我没做梦。听好了，我想和你结婚，想听见孩子喊我们爸爸妈妈，到时我们会住进更好的房子里，养一条猫，一条狗，或者一条乌龟也好……”

“Rogers，你烧糊涂了。”他哽咽着，“绝对不可能的。”

“我不是因为孩子才想娶你，也不是因为你照顾我才爱你，我只是觉得必须把你留在我生命里，不然我就不再是我了。你说我烧糊涂了？那你觉得这是什么？”Steve从枕头下掏出一个盒子，打开，里面躺着一枚素戒。“你愿意吗？”

“你居然老土到觉得结婚才能让我跟你一辈子吗？”他几乎破涕为笑，“事实是，不管结不结婚我都要陪你到最后的了。很多个时候我陪着你，像现在，我就恨不得一下子走到尽头。已经无所谓别人怎么看我了，我只是不想让你蒙羞。我去过教堂，很多次，有一次还撞见了婚礼，我知道的，除了仪式教堂里那些真的都不算什么……”

“你哭什么呢——”

“……可是我们什么时候才能没羞没臊地过啊？”

“从现在开始，Buck，只要你愿意，随时都可以。”Steve取出那枚戒指，“教堂说的都不算数，好吗？我们用不着去那里，只要你说愿意就够了。”  
一直以来，在他的念头里，他肉体的残缺延伸至灵魂。而这一刻他发现自己终于有机会臻于完美，因为Steve把他从平庸里捞了出来，还将给予永恒的关联。一个声音告诉他，抓住他的手，抓住他，从此不要放开。他照做了。

“我愿意，傻小子，我当然愿意。”

* * *

一切如常，新开的雪花有时还会趴在窗玻璃前。每当奶油浇在蜜桃上，他就觉得一切完美。

更美好的是，他们在等一个孩子。

他猜这就是他想要的圣洁。

 

_Love is all about people trying to be holy._

 


	6. 大象

 

起初他没怎么把那阵痛当一回事。下午他急匆匆踏过最后几个台阶回到家，倒在沙发上捂着肚子躺了会儿，痛也就过去了。

阳光透过敞开的窗直直地泻入花瓶，里面几朵清淡的雏菊显得娇艳起来，瓣上还挂着几滴水珠，看来是已经有人浇过水了。他喊了声妈妈，从叮当响的厨房收到一句轻快的回应，问他今晚想吃什么。他刚想回答自己还没饿，一个香草味的嗝就冲上了喉咙，让他禁不住笑起来，想到刚刚汗淋淋走回来的时候他在吃冰淇淋，而Steve只能吃没有冰淇淋球的蛋筒，因为牙齿一碰冰就发酸，而且胃也会疼，要是继续问下去没准还能问到千百种忌口的理由，像在跟一本行走的病历对话。不过，也许Steve只是喜欢吃蛋筒而已呢？毕竟向着冰淇淋车里戴粉色波点头巾的漂亮女士说“要一份没有冰淇淋球的冰淇淋”还真是蛮丢人的，除非他真的只想吃蛋筒。

“有什么这么好笑？我问你话呢。”他移开遮在眼前的手背，看见母亲已经走到他面前了，忙活的手还在用布擦拭着一个盘子。

“我还没饿。”

“噢，当然，又吃零食了吧？”

“……才没有。”

“别舔了，你是不是没见过小猫偷吃之后的样子？就跟你现在一模一样。”她用责怪的手指抵了抵他的额头，又笑着问：“要不我给你煎条鱼好啦？”

“好吧。但是——好吧。”他点着头，等母亲转身走回厨房便立即窜进浴室，关上门后补了一句“但是别像上次放那么多盐了！”

脱去上衣，踢掉裤子，释放出的一小阵咸腥气味让他稍稍皱了眉。镜子里的男孩扫视他苗条的上身，稍稍侧过头，从整齐的鬓角摘下一小段从沙发粘来的毛线，接着理了理额前的小绺卷发，挑起一边嘴角观察自己的笑容看是不是真像女孩们说的那样可爱。他把嘴咧得更开，想着自己要是可爱到能让Steve喜欢就好了，那样的话他会每天都笑得非常灿烂——于是他对着镜子笑到面肌发酸才弯腰褪下内裤。

然后他就僵住了。手里那块小小的浅色布料中间，莫名其妙呈现出一小片蜻蜓形状的血红，边缘已经晕开，成了某种黑暗的颜色，像个恶意的玩笑。

他怀疑自己是否不经意间被金属或树枝划伤了，手掌在臀部和腿内侧反复摸索寻找伤口，却什么都没发现。这时“月经”这个词走进了他的念头，又被他狠狠甩开，因为这很明显是女孩专属的，跟他毫不相干。可他的手往里探，手指就沾到了一点带有温度的液迹，而那正是血，不容分说，是从他的身体里流出的血。满脑的惊恐和疑惑堵得他难以呼吸，他打开热水发狂一般搓洗身体，让更多的水肆意涌向下身，反反复复地冲刷，好像这样就能止住血似的，而他很明白这样做除了让自己能干净一阵子，根本无济于事。

把内裤的血渍洗干净之后还是有一块浅浅的痕迹。这跟伤口一样，就算痊愈了还是会留下疤痕。他的心也如此，像一张被揉皱的纸，再也没法展平了。又有谁会像他现在这样质疑自己的一切，觉得镜子里看见的都是谎言？

晚餐时，他坐在父母面前什么也没提，嘴被食物干巴巴地填满，脑袋亦然，一大堆荒谬的问题充斥着——如果他不是男孩，那晚餐还是不是晚餐？鱼还是不是鱼？父母还是不是他的父母？这些疑问直到入睡都伴随着他，而另一个微弱的声音还在试图劝服：别太小题大做，没准你只是肠胃生病了呢？

然而事实并非如此，事实是：血已经持续了两天，他频频更换内裤，有时玷污了外裤，甚至上衣都会沾上一点。再这样下去所有人都会发现这个诡异的秘密，他只好瞒着所有人硬着头皮去超市买了卫生巾，为自己十几年生涯标上了一个最羞耻的记号。所幸，这令人厌恶的血红在第四天就消失了，意味着他已经独来独往了四天。除了在学校，他躲开所有和Steve相处的机会，碰面时甚至视线都不敢放在他身上。他从未找到一件可以对Steve隐瞒的事，而如今，一摊血就是他们之间相隔的距离。

一想到Steve，他更是感到孤立无援了。

毕竟还是想要亲自找到答案。脑内的疑问已经堆积成百，解决一个他都求之若渴。周四放学后，他在图书馆里找到一本带彩色插图的生理书，蜷缩着身子坐在角落一页页地翻，放回书架，接着取出另外一本，就这样不停重复，直他把所有的生理书都翻了一遍。他拿起书包走出门，看见太阳远去，眼前世界被渐渐侵袭的夜幕蒙上第一层暗色，答案愈发变得模糊艰难——

那些书里没有属于他的生理构造。

最后他决定把秘密分享给母亲一人。哭泣过后，母亲又把他身体的秘密带给一位医生。体检过后，他站在诊室门外透过玻璃看着母亲，里面传来医生断断续续又令人费解的话语。唯一能读懂的大概是他们的眼神，像是给某人判了死刑。

奇怪的是他不为自己难过。在这个时候，他满脑子想的都是Steve，也不知道为什么。不知道Steve的那些疾病被逐个诊断出来时他作何感想，不知道Steve说希望自己活到三十岁时是不是认真的，不知道他和Steve比起来到底谁更可悲。他默默背诵Steve的疾病，最后背到一些叫不上名字来的病，也就只好作罢了，终于转而为自己思考：

这年他十五岁，这天是六月的某一天，从此以后，他知道自己再也不只是个男孩了。

随后，明亮的走廊里头光线懒散地落在各处，在他们这里尤为集中。阳光里都是灰烬的味道。好像所有的光都在为他一颤一颤的肩膀发力，连同母亲安抚的手。他记不清自己在她怀里躺了多久，甚至记不清自己的名字和性别该怎么拼写了。

但他应该会记得母亲的手指是怎么把他脸旁的发丝撩至耳后，又是怎么让那些句子飘进他耳朵里的：

“你觉得自己是男孩还是女孩？”

“以前是男孩，现在不知道了。”

“那你就继续把自己当男孩子，没关系的。只是这个时候你的身体里，另一个性别的荷尔蒙开始过度分泌了，所以才会出现女性的性征。”

“医生是这样说的吗？”

“对。”

“我想听听……你是怎么说的。”

“Buck，其实我们都一样，每个人的身体里都住着一个男孩和一个女孩。”

“可是我希望那个女孩子就乖乖躲着，不要跑出来。”

“行，我会跟你一起把她藏起来。爸爸也会帮你。”

“谢谢你们。”

“小傻瓜。”

“我应该是世界上最奇怪的人了吧？没人愿意跟我这样的人在一起吧？”

“会的，我向上帝发誓，会有人爱你。”

她在胸前画了个十字，轻吻拇指，把他拥得紧紧的。

这个许诺又让他想到Steve。

 

 “嘿，过来。”

他受到引力作用般朝他游去，荷尔蒙在岸边蒸腾，光影在男孩赤裸的背脊深入又深入，池水盖过女孩胸前初绽的曼妙。七月份的游泳池畔让人心悸，尽管它是这么的青春漂亮，像四月的花园。可只要那金发蓝眼向他闪烁多一秒，他胸腔里的震颤就足以把这地方炸成一株含羞草。

但他还是要过去，身体游摆着藏进透明的水里。Steve在池边等他，苍白的皮肤沾了水珠，被太阳照得发亮。

“怎么，一个小时没到就不想游啦？”他把额前散乱的湿发往后拨，强光让他眯起了眼睛。“从家里走过来都要半小时，我们至少也得玩够一个下午吧？这样才划算。”

“你看。”Steve低头去找地上刚发现的某个东西，手指在上面划动。他的金发剃得短短的，不知要多久才能长回到原来的长度，那样的话看起来就不会像现在这么扎人了，还总让人想伸手去摸摸看这头金刺猬一样的发丝是什么感觉。“找到了。来，你看这里。”

Steve手指旁边是小小的一块橙肉，上面爬满蚂蚁，几个队伍兴许正想办法把这块就要腐烂的果肉搬回家去。

“干嘛？有什么好看的？”

“你看它们多可爱。”

对，可爱，黑乎乎的胖蚂蚁。他也能捧着橙子到处跑啊，还能搬起一大箱抬到家里去，但这家伙从来就没说过他可爱，反倒去称赞一堆昆虫。

“你看Steve多无聊，把我大老远叫来就为了这个。”

Steve抬起头看他，“刚才是谁在这儿吃的橙子？”

“不知道。”

“你啊。”

“我？我才不会吃得到处都是。而且我那个酸得要命，蚂蚁怎么可能会喜欢啊？”

Steve不说话了，继续观察他的蚂蚁，好像他们才是他最好的朋友一样。

“真蠢，你看起来就像个小学生。”他小声咕哝着，头枕在自己手背上，“那边还有个女孩等着我呢。”

“等你干嘛？”

他故意不回答来报复Steve刚才的沉默。

那个女孩，他现在又朝她看过去了，也许她根本就没注意到他。她在岸边的一张白椅子上坐了好久好久，披着件白衬衫，手里握了本书，根本没有要游泳的意思。衬衫的几颗纽扣没扣上，一片阳光印在她若隐若现的胸罩上，露出丰满的乳房。不像这里的其他景致，她没有笑，她没有遮，她没有张扬，可她胸前安静拥在一起的两只小白兔——他姑且这么形容吧——让他感到一小阵极度的狂躁。

这可能是他第一次意识到女孩身体的精妙之处。

而当他将思绪拉回来，发现Steve正盯着他看，也许就是在盯着他盯着女孩的那个部位看，那里是水面触不及的地方，在那之上什么遮掩都没有，就这么被Steve的眼光烤着。

他下意识把手盖在胸前，Steve立即收回视线。

“你看什么？”他紧张起来。

“你这里很红。”Steve的手在胸膛前比划了一下。

“红？哪里红了？我怎么没看到？你那儿不也一样红吗？”他的心跳又开始狂乱了，再在这里待下去也许真的会把游泳池炸平。一股莫名的怒气让他抓住扶梯爬了上岸，头也不回地冲进了更衣室。没准他已经跟Steve一样讨厌这种场合，或者说是害怕。恐惧。提心吊胆，怕得要命。

他打开铁柜门把衣服掏出来，趁Steve还没赶上来，快速围住浴巾，在浴巾下脱去泳裤，换上内裤，穿上衬衫，没有一秒是赤身裸体的。他愤愤发誓，再也没人能看见他的身体，父母不能，医生不能，Steve也不能。

“Bucky，”Steve这时终于找到他，赤着脚险些滑倒。“你怎么了？”

“拿好东西，我在门口等你。”

“这还没到五点——”

“我不想游了。”

他躲过Steve的眼睛走出去，开始痛恨自己。以往，不管是在学校还是在泳池，他总喜欢靠在Steve储物柜旁边的那格，等着他，聊这聊那，看他把东西收拾好，合上柜，然后两人一起离去，那格铁皮会留下他背部的温度。

“走吧。”Steve很快便换了衣服走出来，衣领都没来得及翻好。

“你领子啊。”他指了指，看见这家伙傻愣愣的样子又想笑了。与其憋着，他选择先走一步，开始往回家的方向快速迈去，嘴角不听使唤地往上扬，搞得他也弄不清自己现在是什么情绪了。去死吧，在这严肃的时刻他本不该笑的！他应该让Steve意识到事情的严重性！告诉他眼睛该往哪儿放，不该往哪儿放！

Steve没一会儿就跟了上来，他立即板起脸来，不让自己开小差的嘴角被发现。而Steve只是默默看了他一眼，又继续像以往那样盯着地面走路，有钱捡似的。

“你是作业没做完吗？”等他们走完这条卵石路，Steve才问出一句话来。

“去他妈的作业，Rogers！”他瞪着他，终于有机会有理由吐出恶狠狠的话来，“我像是为了这点屁事就赶回家的人吗？你以为我是你吗？”

“嗯，我是说，你没做完吧？”Steve的手插在裤袋里，踢了踢脚边的小碎石，一点都没把他的语气当回事儿。他看了他，脸上居然还挂着嘲讽意味的笑。

这简直要杀了他。

“你放心，我不会要你作业抄的。从现在开始你别跟我说话。”

“Buck，你生病啦？脸怎么那么红？”

“你才生病！想想你自己吧——”他甩开Steve的视线加快脚步往前，更来劲地絮叨起来，“检查一下你身上有没蚂蚁吧！到时要是爬进呼吸道里了看你还会不会觉得它们可爱！想想你今天中午吧？我吃爆米花代表你也能吃了吗？你的胃不是会穿孔或者会爆炸什么的吗？”

“爆米花没有问题啊。何况才一粒。”

“可你得搞清楚到底谁才是生病的那个。”他大幅摆动的手臂差点打到Steve身上，“我健康的很，超级健康，谢谢你关心，你真是好啊。噢？你是不是想叫我去你家拿作业，顺便让你妈帮我看这看那的，接着第二天我妈就知道我又偷偷买冰淇淋了？我告诉你，这事发生过！”

“你本来就不该吃那个。”

“好了Rogers医生，请您闭嘴，别再跟我讲一个字。”

于是Steve真不说话了，把目光放回地面，踏着影子的末端，不紧不慢跟着他。无声走了一会儿，路边某间面包房飘来烘焙的香甜气味，融进沉默的空气里，莫名其妙地令人心软。他又想起Steve灼人的视线，一阵隐忧突然袭来，他开始焦躁不安，想着要不走到Steve身后算了，以防他察觉到自己身体哪里不对劲或是其他什么的。（尽管这天好像也没什么需要特别担心，毕竟血没来。）

可是他放慢步子Steve也放慢，他加快Steve也加快，两人没法摆脱这愚蠢的相对静止。然后，当他们的手肘无意又必然地碰到一起，他便借此刻薄了一句：“该死的，你他妈离我远点好不好？”

Steve抬头瞪他，他用力撇开头，Steve笑出声来。

——这家伙居然笑得出来，还对他抛了这么句话：

“哥们，该不会是我看了一下你的胸就气成这样吧？”

“……”

他顿时语塞，停在路中间，气得不知该回答什么。对，没错，这就是他心里想的东西，也许还确实是他生气的原因，谢天谢地啊这个蠢蛋终于知道了！但为什么要笑？为什么要说出来？为什么又一次用那双通透到可怕的眼睛看他？现在，脚边立着个红色消防栓，他才发觉这个东西才更像是他的同类，而不是Steve——因为如今他们一样呆滞，一样纹丝不动，一样具有迸射爆发的潜力，没准还一样红。这时迎面走来的路人牵着条狗，那毛茸茸的东西凑到他腿边嗅了嗅便被扯走。他在想如果他是它的话，早就凶巴巴一路嚎叫对着Steve啃上去了。

Steve收起了笑容，“好啦，Buck，开玩笑而已。”见他依旧表情凝固纹丝不动，他又从裤带里伸出一只手轻推他的背：“走吧走吧，别在这儿挡路。”

然而这只落在他两条背带交叉处的手把他点燃了。“别他妈碰我！”他甩开Steve的手大吼一句便发狂般跑出人行道，跳上一辆即将开走的电车。门关上之后Steve那傻瓜还徒劳追了一小段，嘴里喊着些他听不见的句子，最后只能停下来望着车开走。

他就这样把朋友远远地落在了那里。此时他终于得以呼吸，却咬破了嘴唇，尝到恶心的血腥味。

 

回到家他立即冲进浴室洗了个澡，却丝毫没有感觉身上的沉重有所减少。他慢悠悠将身体擦干，视线一点点跟随浴巾抚过的皮肤、细细的汗毛，试着捕捉某个微小但确实在进行着的变化。Steve眼中的自己到底是什么样啊？Steve会说他觉得一个女孩‘好看’，一个女人‘很好看’，可似乎从来没用过‘美’这个词。美？做梦！这绝对不是他能触及的范畴。好看？Steve会觉得他好看吗？还是会觉得他很奇怪只是一直都不说？就像他到现在还是会时不时盯着Steve脊骨稍弯的那个小凸处看一样。

那双眼睛里的自己究竟是个什么样子？想来想去一点把握都没有。他走到镜子前把雾气抹去，又开始端详自己的身体。跟往常不同，这次他严肃，不安，还正被内疚一点点啃噬：他今天下午的表现就像个喜怒无常的疯姑娘，把气都往Steve身上撒，仅仅因为他偷看了他——如果那也算偷看的话。

此刻，镜子里的人一丝不挂，散发着肥皂的味道，皮肤在灯光下显得有些苍白，水雾把他迷茫的大眼睛罩得朦胧。他提起脚跟，又放下，感觉有个地方无故变得沉重起来。Steve看的地方。他颔首掂了掂自己的胸部，握在手里的分量是那么的小，还不足以形成一个小乳峰，尖端淡淡的，颜色像杏仁壳。不知手指碰到了哪儿，突然一阵胀痛从里边袭来，他倒吸了口凉气，牙齿又差点咬到下唇的损皮。这种痛已经有好一段时间了，有时受到一点轻微的挤压都会作痛，提醒着他这个地方在悄悄地发育、膨胀、然后戳穿秘密。他一定得想办法藏好。

站在镜前只能看到上半身，他退了两步，看见自己的下体——他为之羞耻并用手遮掩。他继续退后，甚至踏在了马桶盖上，这才终于望见全身，而上面就剩半张脸了。他盯着镜子小心翼翼地转了一圈，听见母亲在外面拖地的声音——拖把撞了几下浴室门把他吓得险些滑下来，幸好他抓住墙上的铁架。等身体恢复平稳，他挺直腰，勾起臂弯挥了挥，那儿匀称的肌肉带来一丝愉悦。每个周末他都会去父亲的兵营干些杂活，做足够多的运动来让身体显得健壮，现在手臂和腹面已经呈现刚健的曲线了。然而还是有阴柔的痕迹：他的喉结不如其他男孩明显，他的生殖器用半只手掌就能掩盖，他的双腿仍像小马驹的腿，他的胸部和臀部太过柔软，甚至还唤起一点让他微微反感的……欲望。可这并不代表他喜欢自己的身体，他只是——

“Bucky！怎么这么久还不出来？Steve来找你啦。”

“啊？！”他惊得一脚踩空，大叫着从马桶盖上摔了下来，光溜溜地跌在地面，还把脚踝给狠狠扭到了。他又惨叫一声。

“你怎么摔了？还好吗？快开门我看看！”母亲着急地敲了敲门。

“没事！我没事！我操——嗷——”扶着站了起来他才发现踝关节这么疼，疼得眼泪都出来了，只能单脚持重，挪着步子接近洗手台。

“Bucky？摔到哪儿了吗？”另一个声音出现。

——完蛋，Steve真的来了。

“等我穿好衣服……”他狼狈地拿起衣服往身上披，穿裤子时由于扭伤的那支腿抬不起来，只能抓着裤管从脚尖套上去。

然后他打开门一瘸一拐地走出浴室，尴尬得不敢抬头看他们，可还没等他开口胳膊就被Steve拽了过去。

“别碰我……”他本想抽开手，而Steve的眼神让他每个音节都弱了下去。

“你怎么洗个澡都能摔啊？”母亲也把他另一边胳膊架在肩上，两人就这样把他搀扶到沙发坐下。

“地太滑了。”他有些心虚。

Steve在他腿边蹲下，问：“哪只脚扭到了？”

他抬起右脚，“这只。”

“也许我能帮你看看。”于是他的拖鞋被脱下，脚踝被Steve捧在手里，垫在Steve的膝盖上。他不敢说话。Steve认真的样子有时会让他觉得好笑，而有时候——就像现在这样——让人莫名地感到害怕。Steve低头端详了一会儿突然抬起头来，但没准备对他说话，而是对他母亲：“你们有冰块吗？”

“没有诶——”

“那能拿块湿毛巾来吗？”

“好，当然。”母亲转身走开。

Steve的拇指抚过他脚踝上一块皮肤，“是这里疼吗？”

他摇摇头，“再往下……”

“这里？”

“不，再下一点。”

“这儿？”

“啊——”拇指按准了地方他又疼得直叫。

“抱歉，抱歉。”Steve把手指移开，在扭伤的位置周围轻轻抚摩，疼痛稍微减缓了。

“你到底行不行啊？”他皱起眉头问。

“小时候我上蹿下跳的老是扭到脚，我妈又是护士，你觉得呢？”

“我没觉得你把自己照顾得多好。”

“到这时候了你还想跟我吵是不是？”

Steve的拇指停下来，两人无语对视了几秒。Steve额头和鬓角爬了些细小的汗珠。

“对不起。”他打破沉默，先逃开了那视线，低下头盯自己发红的脚踝。“呃，我，我只是没想到你还会来找我——对啊，你为什么要来找我？”

“你书包落他家，他拿来还给你啊。”母亲的声音回来了。

“什么？”他这才想起来，游泳之前是先把书包放Steve家了！妈的，要是脚没扭伤的话没准他现在就会冲进房间把自己反锁在里面，打算以后再也不出去见Steve了！他现在只想变成鸵鸟把头戳进地里去，或者变成虫子——不如变成蚂蚁吧，蚂蚁最好了，能藏身在橙肉里的可爱的蚂蚁——不过好在风扇还在呼呼转，屋内的安静不至于太尴尬，而且，Steve笑了一下。

“毛巾给我吧，Barnes女士。”

“唉，Stevie！”母亲把毛巾递给他，“都说了好多次叫我Winifred就行，就像Bucky称呼你母亲名字那样。”

“好的，谢谢你，Winifred。”Steve接过毛巾把它叠起来，敷在Bucky脚踝上。清凉漫进皮肤里扑灭火辣辣的痛感，终于没那么难受了。

“还疼吗？”母亲问。

“好一点了。”

“敷个十分钟就好，隔半小时再换一次。”Steve站起身，抚平裤上的皱褶准备离开，“要是明天还痛就让我妈给你看看吧。”

“谢谢。”嗓子奇怪地干涩。他嘴角扯起来，用力咽回了一句话。

留下来吧？吃个饭什么的。

Steve俯视他，收起了所有表情。

“你真是傻。”

 

_你真是傻。_

_以为我什么都不知道吗。_

 

他又一次从Steve洞悉无遗的语句中惊醒。每次都是这样，细节满溢的梦外是空荡荡的黑房间，窗外街道荒凉得难以置信，有时连鸟儿的几声夜啼都听不见，怀疑自己跌进了深渊。他试探着转了转脚踝，还是痛的，于是才相信梦见的那些都发生过了。

Steve绝对没有说过后半句话，绝对没有，他这样告诉自己。

到现在居然还记得脚踝上那几个小指尖跳跃的节奏。记得Steve给的触感，每一个都记得：

他像抚摸一个小动物那样碰他受伤的脚踝，他的拇指像时钟的指针绕着发红的地方走，仿佛那儿是他的中心，靶心，宇宙中心。他的手指有点硬，有点凉，像冰淇淋一边融化一边飞向太阳，愚笨忧郁又温柔。

就这些了？不够，还要一些细节……

……Steve轻轻地笑，但只有那么一瞬，转眼间他的脸就变得朦胧了。我知道你在长大，他说，我们都一样。然后他的右手握起了他另一边脚踝，令他双腿大张，脚尖绷直。那个勃然挺立的大东西在Steve腿间很是显眼——噢，他才意识到他们是赤裸的，什么也没穿，周围不知是雾是藤蔓还是滴水的百合花，黏腻地贴着皮肤。他的脚踝被Steve控制，机械地移动着，可他感觉不到痛了。并住的脚掌间是男孩滚烫的茎身，他上下套动，动得很慢，却感觉十分谙熟，像个成年人般不知羞耻地做着羞耻的事。

Steve看见了那道粉红色的缝。

他却毫不在意，躺下身将两腿并拢，晕眩得闭上了眼，脚背更加肆意地抚摩Steve，双腿将一只手掌紧紧夹在中间，用两根指头拨开花瓣，慢慢捣弄起来。

掌心湿了，指隙又暖又粘，他猛睁开眼将手从内裤里抽出，在黑暗中定睛看了看，以为是血，而打开台灯后什么颜色都没有。

这不是他第一次梦见Steve了，可他从没在大半夜里听见自己的心脏跳成这样。腿间似乎有什么在悄声流动，淌湿了会阴，还藏着些细细碎碎的快感，催促他快点结束这一切。台灯把赤裸的肩膀照得金黄透亮，他侧过头用脸颊蹭了蹭那块柔滑的皮肤，闻到未退的淡淡肥皂味儿，竟兴奋得打了个激灵，突然变得喜欢自己了，撩起背心让胸膛暴露在微凉的空气里，手在上面胡乱抚摸直到乳尖开始颤抖。他抬起臀部把内裤扯到膝盖，摸到那个淌水的小洞，咬着下唇屏住呼吸，把中指小心地挤进去。天，他不敢相信身体里居然有这么潮湿的一个通道，手指被柔软的组织包围，碾过内壁还带出了滋滋水声，让他更加面红耳赤。

_唉。_

_你看看你。_

然后呢？接下来要怎样？

他想起梦里面夹紧腿根带来的感觉，于是将受伤的脚踝搭在了另一条腿上，手指在紧窄的缝隙里开始失控地抽搐，接着用Steve的脸填满幻想：

Steve把他按在游泳池边的瓷片上，两具身体在水里紧贴磨蹭，常握画笔的那两根手指被满盈盈的湿润包围，轻易就滑进了他的粉穴里，用重复的动作击碎呼吸，同时嘴唇在上方深刻地勾勒他骨盆侧的线条。

Steve带他上了岸，贴着他的背脊从后面进入他，身体交合在一起，他们像叠着的两把银勺子闪烁在明亮的池边。现在就只需要交媾的动作了。他要Steve的阴茎在他体内进出，手狠狠揪着他头发毫不留情地把他的下体撞湿。是的，他允许Steve对他做一切事情了，Steve可以摸遍他身上每一个地方，那双手还可以肆意揉弄他正在发育的胸部——这样或许会痛，但他渴望叫喊和哭泣，甚至希望Steve用下流话辱骂他，让他在日光下羞耻地呻吟。

周遭安静得不解风情，Steve的名字在每一次喘息间呼之欲出，他拼命克制着，呼吸急促得仿佛垂死，一只脚掌在床单上拖曳出放纵的皱褶，腿间不断地溢出温暖的细流，把手指一次又一次浸润。眼前的Steve没有说话，只是不停地吻他，操他，直到把一股白花花、温乎乎的东西注入他身体，激起深处一阵漫长到窒息的小小跳跃，让他终于忍受不了张大嘴巴绝望地吟喘，肉欲的声音被放大了几倍在耳边充斥。

他在独自演绎高潮。

但它很快就消失了，只留下一个湿漉漉的他瘫软在床上，耳朵嗡嗡作响，身体许久都不能动弹，满脑子的Steve也不知何时才退去。

就这样，他的快感第一次有了形状，他知道这意味着什么。

Steve。

好吧，其实也并不意味着什么——掉出了绞断呼吸的艳情圈套，这张床便显得如此空荡，除了他之外什么都没有。

 

他一瘸一拐地走，盯着脚下零落的叶子，这条通向公路的小径正被下午的浅荫笼罩。

“我昨晚梦见你了。”

刚一开口，前方电车驶过的叮咚声就淹没了他的话，还惊动了天空似的，一两颗雨滴开始透过叶隙重重地砸在额头上。Steve望向他，满脸疑惑。这个时不时有点耳背的家伙自然是错过了他鼓起勇气说出来的事实。

“你说什么？”

“算了，当我没说过。”

“你梦见了什么？”

“噢Rogers，你又在装聋了。”

“看你这样，我早该拿个拐杖来。”

“那你别看我。”

“我扶着你走比较好吧？你似乎随时都会摔——”

“不不，我好得很，不用你扶。”

而Steve的手一直在他肘边悬着，游离，隔着空气搀扶他。于是他走得更是如履薄冰了。

“那现在，”Steve无由地挑起嘴角，这时雨滴变密了，但他似乎丝毫没察觉到。“我来猜猜你梦见了什么——我是不是又变成巨型婴儿穿着尿布追杀你了？这次我会飞吗？会跳摇摆舞吗？会召唤蜥蜴吗？还是说我像Jesse Livermore那样一夜暴富，结果就只是把科尼岛上所有的绒毛公仔都给你买下了？”

他咯咯笑了起来，笑得浑身颤抖，不住摇头。“这他妈都是些什么啊？”

“你跟我说过的梦都蠢得要命，我这是在跟着你的思维走。”

“蠢，没一个猜中的。”

“难道你还有比这些更奇怪的？”

“我又没说那很奇怪。”

“那到底是什么？”

“别猜啦。”

“我想知道。”

“别猜啦。”

“我真的想知道。”

“好吧。”他深吸了口气，凑到Steve耳朵边上说：“我看见你在梦里吃一个巨大的松饼，然后你醒来，发现被子不见咯。”说完之后他看见Steve的表情忍不住捧腹大笑出声。

“哦，真好笑。这是第几次了？”

“这个真是讲多少遍都不会腻啊哈哈哈哈——”

Steve没理会他夸张的狂笑，摊开手掌接住了一些狂躁的雨滴。“下雨了。”

“你才知道啊？还不走快点儿！”他迈大步子拖着腿前进，而这时雨已经开始追逐他们了，一股劲风还把地上落叶卷了起来，打在他们的腿腹上。

“Buck，别走那么快。”

“你想淋感冒吗？”

“才这么点雨。”Steve这么说着，头顶就传来了几声闷雷，雨更是哗啦啦地放肆泼下来。

“你看，快点吧，电车要走啦。”

他没留意到脚下的那块台阶，一扭头就又被绊到了右脚。Steve及时抓住他，阻止他摔到又脏又湿的地上去，可脚踝的刺痛还是趁机钻入了骨头。

“该死，又来。”他在Steve的臂弯里忿忿呻吟了一句，腋窝被一只手牢牢托着，已经身不由己。

“你他妈怎么搞的？！”Steve大声吼了这么句话，混着雷雨在他耳道里震荡，与此同时握紧了搭在他肩上的那只手，把他右边的重量艰难地支撑起来，继续往前走。Bucky只能咬着牙忍耐脚踝烧灼的疼痛，没再做声了。

他们狼狈地爬上一列经停的电车，在尾端的空位坐下。Bucky靠着窗，把头靠在了玻璃上如释重负地喘息，可脚踝稍一扭转他又疼得无法呼吸，感觉五官都拧成了扭曲的一团。

“还好吗？”

他只顾着找回氧气，没作回答。

“我帮你看看吧。”Steve抬起手臂随意擦了擦脸便朝他弯下腰去。

“别，别在这里——”他挡住他，看见周围人们的眼，垂头压低了声音，“我没事。”

“那回家让我妈帮你处理一下。”蹙眉的Steve最要命，眉间印下的深壑叫他只能点头。他把目光外移，看窗上的雨汇成无数条溪流往下落，移动的街景被雨水分裂成了千万个色块。

等电车穿过了一条又一条街，他终于倾过去碰了碰他的肩膀。

“Steve。”

“怎么了？”

“这辆车不是回家的……”

 

* * *

 

直到灯灭他都一直盯着角落里那个持弓的家伙。这位胖乎乎的小爱神左腿往后翘着，一对翅膀将他悬在床单的右上角，就印在他脸旁边。

不是这样的，他想，丘比特应该是个拿狙击枪的金发捣蛋鬼，与一样捣蛋的上帝同谋，每天无所事事地躲在云间，顽劣得要命，四处开枪只为了给自己找乐子。好了，现在枪口对着他，嘣的一声，却不让他死个快活。于是他躺在了Steve的床上——确切来说是在Steve身旁，背对着他——浑身燥热却抱着张大毯子不肯放手，除去满腔无缘由的怨愤，他只想弄清楚现在到底几点，距离天亮还有几个小时，还有究竟是哪里出了差错，让他的夜晚在这里终结。

记得他们兜兜转转回到家的时候已经快八点了，那时雨还在下，丝毫没有变得温柔一点。Steve费了好大劲才把他扶上三楼，撑在腋下的那只手按着他发胀的左乳，于是作痛的地方又多了一处。他疼得几乎要溢出生理眼泪，仍暗暗祈求在Steve的认知当中，手下握着的心跳是正常速度。

现在看来，这颗心脏得发上整晚的疯。

洗完澡他换上Steve的衣服坐在沙发上，Sarah给他涂了药膏，剪下一段绷带把他的脚踝缠起来。等药干了，脚上就像套了个硬邦邦的石袜子，被裹得动弹不得。雨终于小了些，他正想着回家，却被带到了饭桌前。

“你妈妈又去新泽西看望祖母了，留了把备用钥匙在这里。”

“噢，是的……”他这才想起母亲早上跟他说过这个，还放了一盘意面在冰箱让他回家加热了就吃。而现在摆他面前的是煎鱼、烤土豆和苦苣沙拉。

“不如你今晚住这儿吧。”Sarah和儿子几乎异口同声。他又饿又昏，心怀感激地点点头便答应了，叉起一块土豆塞进嘴里含糊地说几番“谢谢”，便完全忘了一个重要的事实：Steve家没有多的床垫了。这意味着——

Steve把床铺好，两个枕头并排贴着，又一次朝卧室外喊：“你到底来不来？”

“我都说了我睡沙发，给我张毯子就行。”

“Barnes，你认真的么？那沙发小得连狗都睡不好，你又是病人，换作我妈也不会同意的。”

“我才没病。”

“嗯，只是有点笨罢了。”Steve把毯子铺平，在床沿坐了下来，“你又不是第一次和我睡，忘了吗？去年你差点把这张床踩塌。”

他倚在门边，试图做出最后的辩解，尽管现在已经很清楚了：所有正当的理由都站在了Steve那边。“去年是去年，”他扯着有点紧的裤腰嘟哝道，“现在不一样——现在我长大了。”

他知道这话很傻，他只想让Steve笑一下。可是Steve没有。

“你来不来？”Steve第三次问道。

——意味着他别无选择。他只好缓缓走过去，背对Steve躺下，身体弓着缩进毯子里，把脸埋在膝盖间一声不吭，等Steve熄灯了才把头钻出来，盯着床单上的丘比特图案恨不得默数十声就穿梭到第二天去。

Steve在旁边睡下，他悄悄往床外挪了挪，全身的肌肉都紧绷起来，揪着被子，发现这张床因为新增的重量而变得充实了一些。Steve凑近了点，把身上的被子理好，膝盖无意间碰到他的大腿，他无声颤栗，不合时宜的狂喜漫过胸腔，像是在末日的街道上敲锣打鼓招摇而行。他专注呼吸，闭上眼，把这诡异的情感堵回去。

两人都没有说话，窗外的雨声淅淅沥沥，带着居心不良的温柔将紧绷的身体伸展，软化，但不至于越过禁戒。Steve的鼻息离他耳廓不远，他甚至能感觉到后脖正被一小股气流轻轻地挠着。他想着要开口说些什么，肩膀往Steve那边倾了倾，发现后背压着一只手。

“喂，”他低声说，“我们要睡这么近吗？”

“……你先看看自己占了多少位置吧，反正我屁股都晾外面了。”

“靠，抱歉。”他往床边缩了缩，“我都忘了你的床有这么小。”

“去年还刚刚好的，也许是你又长个儿了。”

“没准是你呢，豆芽菜。”

Steve哼出短暂一声轻笑，接着屋内静了几秒。

“Buck，我觉得你最近好像一直在躲着我。”

“瞎说。”

“是发生什么了吗？”

“除了扭到脚还能发生什么啊？我要是躲着你，现在就不会躺在这张破床上。”

“那你转过来。”

“为什么？你的床够小了，我可不想屁股着凉。”

“我就问你敢不敢。”

“干嘛——”

“转过来。”

“该死的Steve，”他只好愤愤躺平，把脸转过去，在黑暗中撞见另一张脸。“满意了吧，蠢货？这样真他妈挤死了，我还不如去睡沙发——”

而天杀的Steve突然伸手扳住他的脸，霎时间他的疯心脏跳得几乎要叫唤出来，他不敢呼吸，不敢说话，不敢乱动，只是呆在那儿瞪着Steve的眼睛，他只是感觉，和自己的脸相比起来，Steve的手指真是太凉了。

“你知道的，Bucky，我就只有你了。”Steve的音节一个一个落在他鼻尖上，然后松开了他，眼神在黑暗中变得释然了，却蒙上一层忧郁。

“什么……什么？”

“我的意思是，朋友。”Steve的手搭在了他肩上，“晚安，朋友。”

“傻子，那都是逗你玩的。”他再次转过身，深深吸气，闭上眼睛，“好吧，晚安，Steve。”

 

他怎么可能睡得着。可恶的是他甚至无法辗转反侧，禁锢脚踝的绷带下关节还在隐隐作痛，床的面积限制了他的伸展空间，再加上睡在身后的Steve，他注定要在这个雨夜失眠了。

不知过了多久，侧身也开始累了，他稍稍挪出身体平躺回来，变个姿势感觉舒服了一些。而这样一侧头就能看见Steve。

那就看吧，反正他已经睡着了，肩膀和呼吸同步平稳地起伏着，浅色头发被一束分散的暗光照出了些许光泽。他望着他，暗自在心里叫他：小混蛋，丘比特，你还是睡着了才像天使，一醒就是个金毛刺猬。

然后又过了很久，他渐渐晕眩在潜意识的漩涡里，思绪似乎都被拆成了一个个漂浮的字母，重组成怪异生僻的单词，在眼前晃来晃去。这时候一只手探到他嘴边。又来了，Steve这个习惯到现在都没改掉，睡着的时候手老是不自觉地把手搁在他下巴边，碰着他的嘴唇，有时手指还会滑进去。他像以往一样把这只不安分的手拿开，努力想继续沉入睡眠，谁知没一会儿它又回来了。

这次手掌覆在了他胸前，指甲抵着乳首，他定眼一看，神经顿时被挑动起来。

“Steve？”他小声唤了唤，没应答，而那只手掌往回收了点，停在他臂面。

他伸手轻轻碰Steve的手指，收到他食指若有若无的回应，于是他又用指尖试探着摩挲他手掌背，结果被反按在掌下。

“睡着了吗？”他又在他耳边嗡嗡地问，还是没听到应答。

现在，他的右手被困在了Steve的右手里，他却不挣开，感受着他们手指温度的差异，才意识到自己是有多喜欢他，还有他给的触感——微微发凉，又暧昧得灼人，足以填饱一个梦。他被倦意搅得有些昏沉，满脑的欲念让他脸颊发烫，渴望这只手能给予他抚慰。

是抚慰，不是浇灭，他孤独生长的身体需要一点触摸聊以慰藉，因为他畸形荒诞，同时拥有男孩和女孩的渴望。他紧咬嘴唇，把手从Steve掌心抽离，小心翼翼、不带多余接触地握住那另一只手，把它带回到自己的胸脯上。他生怕把Steve惊醒，心跳快得可怕，而黯淡的理智使他坦然，觉得自己早已无路可退：要是Steve醒了，问了，那就表白吧。

可是当Steve的肩膀抽动了一下，他就吓得呼吸一滞，侧过身去蜷成一团，僵硬地缩了几分钟。他回头，看见Steve依旧沉睡，气息平缓，静谧的脸枕在阴影中，像一具倒下的天使雕塑，浸着圣水，一尘不染。

他把脸埋进膝盖里，无声哭了起来，想着自己差点就成了他的一块污垢，又或许一直都是。

他怀疑自己是不是思考得太过歇斯底里以至于Steve都听见他在想什么了，因为这时一只手臂探过来揽住了他，掌心重新覆在他胸上，轻柔地握着，像一个吻，让他浑身发颤。但他不愿睁开眼，猜测自己终于睡着了，正被梦境光临。

可这也太过真实了，甚至能感受到Steve气息的变化，仿佛就在耳垂边上，滚烫的呼吸几乎点燃他的鬓发。他的乳粒夹在Steve指缝间，软胀的小胸部被紧紧握着，满足了整个手掌，他被刺激得轻轻呻吟起来，睫毛沾上的眼泪很快就变凉了。

“你真好闻。”Steve说着，鼻尖蹭了蹭他的后颈，“香得就像个女孩。”

“我不是，我不是……”

一听见那个词他便开始抽泣，紧接着Steve的膝盖搭上他腿侧，胯部在他臀后磨蹭，一个触感在靠近会阴的地方逐渐变硬，遇热，融化，崭新的快感从腿间传来，催熟了他花状的性器，忽然就潮湿地绽放了，淌了一裤子露水。

星星在他脑袋四周颤动，嘶哑的喘气声很快就被夜晚的雨吞没了，他感觉自己一直在往下坠，最终也要被夜吞噬到一点不剩，快活在一道道粉红的肉欲深渊之间。

梦里他们继续偷食禁果，上衣敞开，皮肤荡漾成玫瑰色。Steve粗暴得像只小雄兽，抓着他的裤子往旁边一揪就径直插入他羞涩收缩的性器，相撞的肉体嘭嘭响，泄露的喘息声在枕间成了风。他不停地被Steve榨出汁水，不停地告白，声音也似乎在进进出出间受尽了折磨。

最后背脊被喷出的欲流一遍遍刷洗，他才终于觉得自己干净了。

 

第二天早上，雨停了。Bucky离开Steve的家，走之前要了一卷新绷带。

他决定把乳房藏起来。就算它们一点儿也不大，但他认为至少得抑制它们的生长了，因为它们是他现在所有霉运的罪魁祸首；因为Steve看过，甚至摸过——虽然他也弄不清之后发生的那些到底哪些是现实哪些是梦境，但既然没人提起，那他就全当作是梦了——谁知道它们以后会怎么样，他甚至不敢想象自己托着一对奶子跟父亲走进训练基地的澡堂会有什么后果。而且，Steve错了，大错特错：他才不像女孩子，那都是他们家肥皂的错。

这时正值盛夏，裹胸成了他每天都要承受的酷刑，洗完澡把绷带一圈一圈缠绕在胸前，绑个结，穿上白背心，最后才穿衬衫。有时不小心缠得太紧还会感到窒息，得钻回浴室重新来过，要是出的汗太多会被洇湿，一天得多换几次绷带。母亲阻止过他，当然，用一件女式内衣，说裹胸对发育不好。“妈，谢谢，我的胸不需要发育。”胸罩？这简直是让身体里的那位女孩出尽风头的绝妙方法啊！他当即羞愤地把这东西扔进装冬天厚棉袜的盒子里，藏在了床底，几天没跟母亲说话。

日子一天天过去，藏守这个秘密已经成为习惯。夏天再漫长，也伴随最后的几场雨结束了。一个周末的夜晚，他在基地仓库前向一位士兵要了根烟，不顾一切地闯入尼古丁的迷雾中，又咳又呛，几次眩晕得脑袋骨碌打滚，噙着泪把苦涩的烟味吸入又呼出，终于学会了吸烟。他爱这个地方，除了能蹭到烟之外还能尝到酒，小小的金属酒壶经常在一张张嘴唇间传递，他也跟着啜饮，从啤酒尝到白兰地，为雄性激素狂欢。而每当月事来临，他躺在床上总感觉自己就像一块恶心的脓肿，不停流着脏血；他会做上四五个小时的梦，充斥着Steve和二氧化碳，虚伪的厮磨和虚伪的幸福，然后浑身滚烫地醒来。

平安夜那天，他送了Steve一顶亚麻色狩猎帽，把它斜扣在他金色的脑袋上，帽檐漏出一绺头发，刚好合适。“小子，我得考虑一下要不要收回这礼物——戴上这个你就超过我了，这可不行。”Steve撇嘴一笑，更是英俊了，把帽子摘下戴到他头上：“那我劝你还是收回去，姑娘还都是你的。”

Steve送给他的是一对毛绒圣诞袜，还有一卷用红蝴蝶结固定好的画纸，让他回到家再打开看。Steve的圣诞袜摸起来真是太暖了，他甚至舍不得穿，回家从床底拿出那箱子准备把礼物珍藏进去。可当他打开箱子，又一次看见母亲在夏天给他买的内衣，忽然就改变了主意。

他从箱子拿出内衣，把自己关在了浴室里，先坐在马桶上把Steve送的图纸展开在腿面。是一幅彩色铅笔画：一只蓝鸟正挥着翅膀飞往西边盛开的一朵玫瑰，右下角是Steve的落款。就这样吗？连句圣诞快乐都没有？不，Steve也许藏了一些字母或者代码什么的，好让他理解这幅画的含义。而他抓着这张纸翻来覆去盯了个遍都找不到其他的字迹，只好失望地把它卷起来了。

这次洗完澡他没有使用绷带，而是拿起那件白色的内衣罩在了胸前。他对着镜子，花了好一会儿才把背后的纽扣对上，然后挺起胸膛，试着把乳房往中间挤，看能不能像一些火柴盒上印的女郎图案那样在双峰之间显现乳沟。没有。当然没有。他竟为此叹了口气，希望……希望它们再大一点儿。尽管他一直察觉到自己的胸部在绷带紧缠下仍在发生着细微变化，可他第一次如此想要催熟这两颗罪恶的果。因为现在，穿着胸罩敞露在自己眼前，他感觉到的是比裸体更甚的暴露感——第一次，作为一个女孩。

他看着自己，手指划过胸罩的花边，勾画纹路，最后托住胸部咬牙狠揉了一下，像是下了什么决心。

如果他是女孩，是不是就有资格爱Steve了？

这个想法让他心碎又痴醉。于是他在这温柔的雪夜吻遍家人，早早钻进了被窝，为的是在里面脱光衣服，让身上只剩胸罩，脚上是Steve送的袜子。他被自己喘出的热气温暖着，白色的布料松垮地挂在胸前，双腿交叠，两脚不停地相互磨蹭。他吮吸自己的手指，沾湿乳房，不顾胀痛地疯狂揉抓，想象自己稚嫩的脖子被印上爱痕。他双腿大张，用两只手为自己指交，愈发贪得无厌，想让身下两个洞穴都被湿溜溜地填满，像他那些放肆的春梦一样。

可是上帝啊，他再也，再也不想梦见Steve了。他不敢梦见这样一个年轻气盛又漂亮的男孩，眼里总是藏一道淡蓝的坚毅，怀着颗诚挚的心脏，从心底爱着他——他实在不敢梦见自己是被这个男孩爱着的，如果继续被这样的梦境光顾，他干脆永远别醒。这面用潮湿筑起的墙大胆虚妄，毫无缝隙，可当他醒来，白色的墙面就随之皲裂掉落，只有一堆碎片给他慢慢打扫。

不知从什么时候开始，高潮让他一次又一次绝望。外面飘着细密的雪，他孤零零的身体贴着荒凉的床单，一片狼藉，眼角也湿了。等吟喘终于止住，他的嘴唇在枕面嚅动，喃喃地问：

_Steve，你知道我的身体在开花吗。_

 

第二年夏天。

“你怎么不下水？”Steve问。

“陪你啊。”他弯下腰挑了块扁石头，朝安静的河面扔去，“你不也没下。”

“我是怕肺又犯病了。”Steve也捡起一块石子甩了出去，望向另一边看Nick他们几个在不远的湖边赤膊戏水，放肆狂笑夹杂着哗哗水声。“所以，我陪你逃课出来就是为了在这儿扔石头？给他们把风？”

“反正我只是为了不上课。嘿，Stevie你看好了——”他手中的另一块石片像飞镖一样被掷出，擦着水面弹跳了四下才咕咚一声沉下去。“哈！你行吗？”

“我也可以。”

Steve的石头投出去四次，湖面咕咚了四声。

“真是感人。”Bucky强忍笑意又捡起一块石头捏在手里，“我教你吧。首先你得选块扁的，像这种。”

他把手摊开给Steve看，抬头发现Nick和Lance两人上了岸，正吵吵嚷嚷地朝他跑过来。

“Bucky，既然都来了那就去游泳！”

“都说了我不游。”他心不在焉地把石块投进水底，做了个失败的示范。“你们玩吧。”

两人相视一笑，Lance小声对Nick说：“我们把他拖下去。”于是他们猛地抓住Bucky两边胳膊，笑嘻嘻地将他往湖边扯。“没你怎么行，三个人可玩不来斗水牛！”

Bucky的脚死死抵住铺满石粒的地面跟这两个壮实的大家伙对抗，挣扎着大喊大叫：“我不游！我说我感冒了！我头痛我咳嗽我上吐下泻！操你大爷的快放开我！”

他们根本不听，Nick甚至把他的衬衣领口扯落到肩上，“你要是不想游可以骑Richard啊！我们正缺个斗牛士。”

“他都说了他不想下水，快他妈放开他！”Steve挡在前面推开他们，青筋爬满喉咙，嘶吼得像头被激怒的狼，把每个人都吓了一跳。趁这凝固的时刻他把Bucky两只手臂解脱，呼吸平定下来，一字一句：“他不舒服，别逼他。”

Bucky揉了揉自己被暴力抓红的手肘，感觉有些喘不上气，心脏就要悸动地跃上脑门仓皇而逃。“抱歉，我先走了。”他轻轻拍了Steve的肩膀便扭头跑开。

Steve跟上来，但只是走在他身后，久久不说话。他回过头去看了Steve一眼，想开口说谢谢却被自责噎住，转而低头整理衣服。

“Buck，”Steve的声音终于从后头传来，“你不热吗？衬衫里还穿了背心？”

“那是汗衫。”

“好吧。”Steve声音轻轻的，让人根本无法想象他刚才发出过震动河岸的怒吼。“那我们现在就回去吗？”

“是的，现在马上。我要渴死了。”

他们没走多远就看见了一丛苹果树，粉色的果实压弯了枝头，沉甸甸地悬着。Bucky的眼睛被这些果实点亮，拨开树枝小心翼翼迈进去，一颗颗粉色随着他的动静在绿叶间摇曳，他心动地伸出手，被Steve制止。

“你看见旁边的屋子没？”Steve小声地说，“这很可能是别人的果园。”

“我摘一个就跑，不会有人发现的。”

Steve警惕地四处看了看，“好吧，就一个，动作快点。”

他点点头，踮起脚抓住树枝，轻松就把枝头的苹果掰了下来，而这时突然不知从哪儿轰出震耳欲聋的枪声，吓得他们撒腿就跑，后面跟着一个狂怒粗犷的声音：“从我园子里滚出去！”

他们拼了命往前跑，几声犬吠更是把他们吓得面色惨白，Bucky赶紧把苹果塞进衣服里，险些跌倒，被Steve扶住，突然就笑出声来继续狂奔，Steve侧头看了他一眼也开始笑，两人越笑越猖狂，最后穿过草丛终于跑回到铺满阳光的公路上，不远处波光粼粼的湖面依旧静谧。

“你他妈……”Steve停下来，双手撑在膝盖上，指着他高耸的胸部边笑边喘。

他狂笑不止地接过话，把苹果从衬衫里面拿出来：“……偷了两个！”

Steve压低嗓子模仿那人怒吼：“从我园子里滚出去！”

“那家伙嘴里是不是还塞着槟榔？哈哈哈哈——”他咯咯笑着把连接两个果实的短枝从中间折断，递了一个给Steve，用衣角擦擦苹果就迫不及待地咬了一大口。

“你真行啊，小飞贼。”

他刚想接话，但不知为何咽下的一口气久久喘不上来，这时太阳像金水残酷地淋在他头上，一阵晕眩袭来，甚至没时间蔓延，他眼前的世界顷刻间就只剩一片漆黑。

 

再次睁眼已经接近傍晚时分，他躺在Steve床上，床单染上了夕阳的淡橘色，房间里飘着温温的花茶香，没有一点风。好热，而他摸了摸额头，异常发凉。

这时Steve走了进来，他猛地坐起身抢在Steve之前发问：“我晕过去了？”

“我妈说你中暑了。”Steve从床头柜上拿起一杯水，“她让我等你醒来的时候给你喝点葡萄糖。”

他接过来嘬着杯里的甜水，只想亲亲Steve的脸蛋。

“对了，你知道女孩子喜欢怎么接吻嘛？”

“你还好么？怎么突然问这个？”Steve疑惑地发笑，“这问题你应该比我清楚才对。”

他直直盯着Steve的嘴唇，叹了口气。“我觉得她们喜欢舌头。”

“你感觉好点了吗？有没有哪里痛？哪里不舒服？”

“没有啦，我好得很，现在就能跑回家。”

“Buck，跟我说实话。”Steve的表情莫名变得严肃起来，“哪个家伙又揍你了？说，我去找他算账。”

“没人揍我啊，谁敢！”

“那你胸口的伤怎么回事？还缠了绷带，谁给你缠的？裹这么紧是想把你闷死吗，不中暑才怪。”

他摸摸胸口，怔了怔，“你把我的绷带取下来了？！”

“我妈取的，说你绑上这个连呼吸都不顺。她都找不到你的伤口在哪里。”

“在背后。是上次基地训练时不小心划开的小口子，现在就快好了，找不到也正常。”

“我还看见你裤子上有血，回去之后看看是怎么回事吧。可能是我们偷了苹果逃跑的时候被荆条划伤的，那儿种了些蔷薇。”

“这样啊，那我得回家了。”他把领口最高那里纽扣都扣上，又想找些话来掩盖自己的慌张。“对了，你得告诉我你是怎么把我扛回来的。”

“跟Nick几个一起，把你扛到我家他们就走了。”

“噢，感谢他们。”

“Buck，以后……你离他们远点儿。尤其是Nick和Lance。”

“为什么？”

“逼你做你不想做的事，还差点把你扯下水。”

“不过要是没有他们你也没法把我抬回家啊。”

“可是你不觉得奇怪么？最后受罚的只有我们两个。”

“靠，我们这就受罚了？老师来过了？”

“来了，先是跟我妈聊了几句。结果还是让我和你明天中午，最他妈热的时候，绕着学校捡落叶。”

“唉，好吧，反正总有人得干这个不是吗？给朋友顶顶罪也没什么——”

“你是我的。”Steve悻悻说道，眼睛格外的蓝。

他一片空白。地面在震动，疯狂摇撼，他的五脏六腑都要被震碎，不停地往下坠，坠，坠到脚底。

“……什么？”

“你是我的。”Steve重复了一遍，在他再次失去呼吸之际加了个拯救的单音节词，“朋友。”

他跑回家，落日在后面追逐。

他又一次把自己关在浴室里，坐在马桶上重新展开Steve给他的圣诞礼物，那幅画，玫瑰与蓝鸟。他又一次反反复复地看，心脏一秒不停地抽搐，终于看出了意义。

玫瑰是他，嘲笑此时内裤中间的颜色。

_你是我的。你是我的。你是我的。_

蓝鸟正朝玫瑰飞来。

 


	7. 阴翳

秋分过后他们才决定来公园送送夏天。这个午后的太阳依旧精力旺盛，花草也都蔫蔫地缩着，Steve提着野餐篮走在他身边，眯起了眼睛。

“看来它还要再待一阵子。”

他推着婴儿车，轮子在卵石道上咕噜滚，动静似乎有些太大了，车内睡着的Luz跟着微微震颤，小拳头不自觉握起来。“再待久一点吧。”他低头看了看女儿，顺势将宽檐帽又往下遮了一些。“你知道的，等天一凉，某人又要生病，到时我就得照顾两个孩子咯。”

不知Steve是在什么时候摘下了一串白花，他一只手抬起Bucky的帽檐，又用同一只手把花插在了他耳边。灼灼烈日，公园里人来人往，他头戴女式帽，手中推着婴儿车，长裙及踝，这串多出来的鲜花更是让他感到害臊。

“别这样。”他把帽檐压了回去，准备取下那几朵花，结果被Steve阻止了。

“这里又不是只有你用鲜花打扮自己。”

“噢，我都这样了还不够奇怪吗？”

“怎么奇怪，那里也坐着位戴帽子的女士，也是短发——”

“别指，她会看到！”他又低下头去，推着车匆匆绕进了一条小岔道。

“——但你比她漂亮。”Steve收回视线若无其事地说。

“有时我真他妈讨厌你，Rogers。”他狠狠咬着爱人的姓，从没停下过脚步，思绪却倒退到了十五岁时讳莫如深的青春期夏天，他气冲冲把Steve落在了电车外的那个下午，这可又让他禁不住心软了。

“我怎么了？就给你戴了朵花而已。”

“不要在这里。”

“你看看周围每个人都忙着呢，读书，交谈，思考，晒太阳，根本没人会看你，更顾不上笑话你——要是有，那人也死定了。”

“真没人会看我？”他终于停在一张长凳旁边，看着Steve咧开了嘴。

“没错。”

“那我这身衣服可白穿了，你确定？”

只见Steve耸了耸肩，“除了我没人会看你。这样说行了吧？”

他哧哧笑起来，而这时女儿突然放声大哭，他有些手忙脚乱了，急忙把她从婴儿车里抱出来坐长凳上捧着她不停地哄：“不哭，宝贝不哭，嘟嘟嘟嘟——”

可Luz一哭起来就没完没了的，Steve抱着餐篮在Bucky身旁坐下，从口袋掏出一个小小的毛绒熊在女儿眼前晃来晃去，她瞪着浅蓝的大眼睛怔了几秒，而后又扯开嗓子继续哭。

“是尿布湿了吗？”Steve把手探去检查女儿的裤子。

“没，”Bucky轻轻抹去Luz的眼泪，怜爱令他蹙起了眉，“是我们的小袋鼠饿啦。”

他抬头环顾四周，人并没有想象中那么多，面前是通往公园中心的小路，铺满鹅卵石和阳光，而身后正好绿树阴浓。

孩子还是哭声不止，他扭头看向Steve：“帮我脱下外套？”

“袋鼠妈妈要喂宝宝？”Steve笑着的脸上闪过一丝惊诧。

“不然呢，她都哭成这样了。”

Steve为他退去外衣，显出他里边的荷叶短袖——这可以遮掩一下手臂，而他的肌肉线条本身就已经被孕期和七个月的哺乳柔化了许多；裙背的拉链被拉下十公分，好让他把袖子拨下裸露出胸部的一边。Luz终于不哭了，小嘴扑上他的乳首立即开始吮嘬，眼眶还挂着几颗没来得及滑出的泪珠。

他安抚着女儿，而Steve知道他也在发颤，就用一只手揽着他的背，低头在他朝下的面颊边吻了一口，吐露秘密般咬着他的耳朵悄声细语，说他是世界上最勇敢的人。他笑了，低头看看孩子，又看了看Steve，在回归的宁静中端详爱人许久才开口：“她真是像你。”

-

Luz出生在冬天，有一双浅蓝色眼睛，微卷的褐色头发。从她第一次发出哭声开始他们的伊甸园就消失了，但她是他们的心肝宝贝。可仅仅依靠Steve在鞋厂的微薄收入根本没法养育一个孩子，他们当掉了家里的大部分家具来换钱，用落地灯和床头柜换来一张婴儿床和三套婴儿服，用一台唱片机换来一个小取暖器；一次Luz发高烧久久不退，为了支付医药费，他们把家里的五层书架、多余的餐具还有Bucky心爱的藤编摇椅都卖了。

到了热天，他们的客厅只剩一张沙发和几只满当当的纸箱，空出的地面铺了张地毯，摆了些玩具让Luz玩耍。有时Steve会在回家路上摘几朵花来装饰窗台的花瓶，所幸旁边的收音机还在，他们没有失去花和音乐。Luz渐渐能学着他们发出简单的元音和几个含糊的辅音，Steve一直在教她说“Mummy”，而Bucky会用自己的名字来纠正她。尽管他已经哺育了她六个多月，但还是羞于听见那个称呼，更不敢想象当女儿长大了在街上喊自己“Mummy”。而当她哭起来张开小嘴喊妈妈的时候，他还是会在苦涩中尝到甜蜜，会捧着女儿软绵绵地哄。

就像现在。他抱着她从卧室走到客厅，忽然被一个装满书的纸箱子绊倒，Luz跌在毯子上，却出乎所料停止了哭泣，趴着咿咿呀呀了一阵子便往另一个纸箱爬走了。

他揉了揉膝盖，沮丧地踢开那个纸箱，Steve赶过来在他身边蹲下问他有没伤到哪里，他倒是突然哭了出来。

“Bucky？”Steve拥住他，“还好吗？”

他用Steve的衣服蹭去泪水，而眼睛又不争气地流出更多，他便像个任性的孩子般颤着肩膀抽泣个够。“真的，”他猛擦眼泪，“太难了。”

Steve久久不说话，一直安抚着他的背，这时候Luz爬了回来抓他的衣服，Steve握住她的手轻轻掂在掌心。

“Buck，你应该记得，我们小时候用纸鞋盒和碎布就做出了一个房子，里面甚至有家具。”

“嗯，“他声音沙哑，嚅嗫着说，“你还用麻绳绕着根细竹签缠了个漂亮的落地灯，但那房子后来被Rebecca的猫踩烂了。”

“然后我们又做了一个。”

“后来那个里面没有落地灯了。”

“但是屋里又养了一株小草吧，我记得。你想想，既然我们小时候就能自己做出一个家来，那现在就根本没什么好担心的了，不是么——更何况我们的房子还在，没有被哪只猫一脚踏烂，只是比以往空了点而已，以后我们还能把它布置得更好。”

“Mmmma——”Luz在他腿边张着小嘴忽然喊道。

“Ma，”Steve把女儿抱起来模仿她稚嫩的发音，“再来一次，宝贝，叫Mummy。”

“是Bucky，”他纠正道，“不准叫我Mummy。”

“Ma！”Luz弯起眼睛叫得更起劲了，顿时让他心软得一塌糊涂。

“更何况我们还有Luz。”Steve举起女儿笑着说。

他也笑，想起一个下雨的周末。Steve在小小的沙发上捧着波德莱尔小声念读，他靠着Steve的肩膀，怀里的Luz还在柔软地吮奶，而他睡意颇浓，在诗的头几句就随Steve沉沉的声音进入了梦幻：

**我们将有充满清香的床、**

**像坟墓一样深的长沙发，**

**在棚架上将为我们开放**

**另一座洞天的异卉奇花。**

-

他吻了睡着的女儿，把她抱进婴儿车。

他们在大栗树后方摊开餐布坐下，撕了些面包屑和熏鱼肉与几只幸运的鸽子共进午餐，饭后两人轮流啃咬家里带来的最后一颗青苹果。收拾餐盘时Bucky从篮子里翻出罐啤酒，握在手里看了几眼又放了回去。

“要是有葡萄酒就好了。”他理了理裙褶在Steve腿边躺下，“麦子酿的酒还是比不上果子的。”

“你现在还是少喝一点吧。”Steve的食指轻划他的脸，把他耳尖的那几朵花摘下来。

“所以我才没开那罐啤酒。”

“嗯，真是个好妈妈。”Steve笑着玩弄他帽檐的花边，“知道么，你现在这样子，要是有人从远处看见我们准会觉得是位已婚的短发少妇在和另一个小伙子幽会，孩子还带在旁边呢。”

“你说没人会看见的。”

他把头挪到了Steve腿上，拉长的树影像个斑驳的笼子般罩着他们，Steve的前臂歇在他胸口有意无意地抚摩一阵子，终于把他往怀里拉。于是他背贴着Steve的胸膛，帽子被蹭下，掉在腿边，他抓起爱人的手臂把自己紧紧环住，忽然发觉那只细瘦的左手腕与平常有些不同。

“你的手表呢？”

Steve不回答，双手下滑搂住他的腹部，由他的耳廓到耳垂一点点地啄吻。当Steve的嘴唇移到他脸颊时，他扭过头去看进那双蓝眼：“你是把它卖了吗？”

Steve只是继续吻他。

这让他心碎。他知道他的爱人永远也学不会撒谎，只会抛出这样笨拙的沉默来如实回答，是的，我就是把它给卖了。

“那可是Sarah给你的。”那是一块银色的细腕表，他记得从Sarah去世那时起Steve就天天戴着它，说这样子她就还会陪着他度过剩下的时间，有时他连洗澡都忘记摘下来，前前后后拿去修了好几次。而现在，Steve的手腕空荡荡的，看起来更瘦了。

“今天Luz刚好满八个月。”Steve在他耳边说，“这棵栗树真美不是么？这应该会是她生命中看见的第一棵树。”

“所以呢，那只表就值一辆婴儿车吗？”

“不止，往后我们还可以带她去更多地方。”

“等她再大一些这车又用不了了。”

“要不你给我画个手表吧，像小时候那样。”

“Steve。”

“好吧，不知道这样说会不会让你开心一些——”Steve挑了下眉，“其实那只表还值这套裙子，加上这顶帽。”

“你为什么总是买些有的没的？”

“可你喜欢，不是么？”Steve的手暗暗拉扯他的裙褶探了进去，“你喜欢裙子，因为它们柔软，轻易就被掀起来。”

“不是这样——”他紧紧抓住裙摆往下遮掩，却无济于事，Steve早已将他双腿大部分都暴露在空气中了。

“那是怎样？”

“是因为，”等他回答时Steve的手已经隔着内裤兜住了他的下体，这让他的句子断了几秒，身体还是一经触碰便紧绷起来。他的声音成了颤动的气流：“是因为你喜欢，我才喜欢。”

Steve的吻包围了他。

除此之外他只听见树叶声和Steve的心跳，听见裙后的链又滋的一声被拉开，肩背皮肤上轻啄的吻带着Steve嘴唇的微凉。他知道Steve不会停下了，他只能握着他空白的手腕，任那只手贪婪地揉握他的左乳，挤出的汁水晕湿胸前的布料，与此同时，另一只探入他裙底的手也在做着同样的事情。

他咬着下唇克制了好久，一张口呻吟Steve就把他压在身下，按着他的肩膀，说他的身体就像个潮湿的花园，并居高临下带着笑凝视他，熟悉的气息就抵在他鼻尖。他赤裸的肩暂时被禁锢了，只好扬起下巴闭着眼等待一个吻，甚至探出了舌尖，可他的唇什么也没等到，这让现在的他看起来像是在叶影之间舔舐阳光。这时Steve在解他的衣物，一边吻着他的锁骨，不料领口紧紧勒在了胸前，怎么也下不去。

看着Steve多情又笨拙的样子他不禁发笑，“让我在上面。”他起身说道，把Steve压了下去，跨坐上爱人的身体低头吻他，手弯到身后试着拨下被卡住的拉链头，几番挣扎后还是不成功。

“对不起了，Bucky。”语毕Steve便拽住他的领口往两边用力一扯，然后是布料撕裂的声音，他的双乳就这样露了出来，Steve这才满足地把它们捏在手心里，嘴唇盖上他左乳头被Luz吮咬过的痕迹，将奶汁送进嘴中咽下，继续说，“裙子你还会再有的。”

“你真是——妈的——跟你女儿一模一样。”

说着他朝婴儿车里看了眼，Luz仍在呼吸有致地安睡。

他提起裙摆将内裤退至膝盖，解开Steve的裤子握住已然硬挺的阴茎插入自己，又放下裙摆掩住他们交合的部位，小心翼翼地开始摆动臀部，树草衣物奚奚索索间夹着两人的絮语和艳情的水声。

“我为这天幻想过好久……”Bucky在均匀的动作间轻喘着说。

“是么？”Steve把他的脸捧近，“从什么时候开始的？”

“十四岁，”他吞咽了一下，“还是十五岁，我和你在湖边扔小石块，无缘无故就笑嘻嘻扭打在一起，从那时起我就想这样了，想在这样的地方，骑着你，嗯……”

“那是你第一次想要吗？”

“也许是吧。”

“你不知道，”Steve望着他的眼睛一顿一顿着说，“我对你，更早。”

“不可能。”

Steve轻哼一声，抱紧他快速挺胯抽插起来，粗呢外套磨疼了他的乳头。

“慢一点……”

“嗯。”

“S…Steve…我说了慢一点……”

“嘘……”Steve吻他直到呼吸阻断。

“要是有人看见我们——”他咬着嘴唇又不经意地往草丛后看。

“你看着我。”

他抵上Steve的额头，瑟瑟抓他的肩，一只手摸索着解Steve的外衣纽扣，压抑的急喘和交融的呼吸让身体升温，野合被窥的念头一直挠抓他剧烈跳动的心，让高潮过急地在他腿间塌陷了。

他晕眩地将头后仰，难以抑制自己重重的呻吟，Steve把几根手指探入他不安分的嘴唇堵住声音，继续吸吮他奶香溢出的乳房直到射在他已经湿透了的蜜穴里，温存一阵子后，情液安静地流淌出来，沾了些在裙摆内侧，还有Steve的裤头。

一只停憩许久的鸟儿穿过树枝飞走了，他们相依在树底躺下，余热退去，抚在皮肤上的风微微凉。

“吻我。”

Steve吻了他一下，又一下，再一下。

“再给我一个月，”Steve在他唇边说道，“一个月后就能把你那张藤椅买回来，我在旧货店看到它了。”

“我不要。”他把Steve抱在怀里，揉他的头发，“你最好把Sarah的表给赎回来。”

“那还不如给Luz的九个月生日买礼物，你觉得呢？”

“我觉得，”他拖长尾音想了想，说，“她会喜欢裙子吧。”

而Luz只知道要妈咪，又一次哭着醒了过来，再一次成为Bucky怀里最珍贵的宝贝。

“噢，Luz。”Steve看着女儿的小嘴占据着他最爱的莓果，“你这孩子。”

Bucky被逗笑了，抱着孩子在野餐布上侧躺下身，“你不会觉得自己失宠了吧？”

Steve吻了他一下，又一下，再一下，像黄昏拉开夜的帷幕一样，极度缓慢地再次掀起他的裙。

“你觉得呢？”

 

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫念的诗摘自钱春绮译的《恶之花》，原文如下：  
>    
> 《情侣的死亡》
> 
>  
> 
> 我们将有充满清香的床，
> 
> 象坟墓一样深的长沙发。
> 
> 在棚架上将为我们开放，
> 
> 另一座洞天的异卉奇花。
> 
>  
> 
> 两颗心竟相把余热耗尽，
> 
> 变成了两个巨大的火炬，
> 
> 两个灵魂合成一对明镜，
> 
> 双重光在镜中辉映成趣。
> 
>  
> 
> 蔷薇色、神秘的蓝色之夜，
> 
> 我们将互射唯一的电光，
> 
> 象一声充满离愁的叹息；
> 
>  
> 
> 随后，将有天使排闼入房，
> 
> 忠实愉快地使熄灭的火
> 
> 和灰暗的镜子重新复活。
> 
>  
> 
> 英文版 — Lewis Piaget Shanks, (New York: Ives Washburn, 1931)
> 
> 《La Mort des amants》
> 
>  
> 
> beds of subtle fragrance shall be ours,
> 
> soft divans far deeper than a tomb,
> 
> fairer climes shall yield mysterious flowers
> 
> — flowers which for us were made to bloom.
> 
>  
> 
> lavishing our final amorous hours
> 
> there, our flaming hearts shall merge and loom
> 
> in the twin mirrors of these souls of ours
> 
> — torches vast which side by side consume.
> 
>  
> 
> then some evening, rose and mystic blue,
> 
> charged with the sobbing woe of our adieu,
> 
> Love shall links us in one lightning-spark;
> 
>  
> 
> later, shall the faithful angel fling
> 
> all the portals wide, illumining
> 
> the flameless torches and the mirrors dark.
> 
>  


End file.
